


How Far I'll Go

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Series: The Holiday Pact [3]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Acupuncture, Anal Sex, BearDogs, Bears, Bottom Lee Fallon, Cancer, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hong Kong, Love, M/M, Proposals, Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Sex, Smut, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Treatments, Valentine's Day, china hong kong, disneyland hong kong, hannigram AU, old chinese herbal medicine men, reiki, tagged hannigram for rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Nigel pays for Lee to come to Hong Kong for a Valentine's Day surprise, one that could be life altering.





	1. Chapter 1

Lee walked off his flight from San Francisco to Hong Kong, one bag over his shoulder, and nothing else but that. The text from Nigel had said he’d meet him there, at the airport, at exactly two. It was just passed that, the flight a bit late. Lee walked out of the gate and stood watch, not sure which direction he should be looking. He shot off a text and took a deep breath of the outside air, with immediate regret. Coughing, he covered his face with one arm.

Nigel came around the corner, running his hand through his hair, silver bracelet glinting in the light, as well as the mismatched gold necklace. He had on a black button up, rolled up at the sleeves, black slacks, and black boots. When he saw his darling, he walked over to him, all but jogging. 

"Hello, gorgeous," Nigel grinned, and kissed him, wrapping strong arms around Lee's frame. He pulled back, and then took sight of how he was coughing, it worried him, but he'd been looking into things. "Late flight. You're here now. Let's get to you to the hotel." 

“Please,” Lee insisted with a laugh, hugging Nigel around his shoulders first, wanting to feel his warmth and strength against him. “The air quality is terrible here.”

“I know, but it’ll all be worth it in the end,” Nigel murmured, keeping an eye on those around them but mainly on Lee. He leaned in and kissed him again, holding him possessively before letting him go to lead him to the rental, Lee’s bag now in his hand. After getting the bag in the trunk, he opened the door for his darling, closed it, and got in the driver’s side. “Are you hungry, blue eyes?”

“I could definitely eat something other than airplane food,” Lee chuckled, buckling into the car, feeling much better once the filtered air in the cabin hit him.

“We can order room service when we get back to the hotel, darling. Unless you want to go to a restaurant?” Nigel took Lee’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss before he drove off.

“God no. Room service is fine,” Lee insisted, smiling at Nigel as he doted upon him. “You still haven’t told me why we’re here.”

“Let’s wait until we’re settled in the room, yeah?” Nigel suggested, winking at Lee, maneuvering through the Honk Kong traffic. He cursed at one driver, slow as fuck in front of him, then chuckled, and got over, taking the exit to their hotel after driving a bit more. 

“Is it a surprise?” Lee asked after a bit of time passed, curiouser now than he had been.

“There’s surprising things about it yeah, gorgeous. Don’t give up do you?” Nigel parked and leaned over, kissing Lee after he took off his seatbelt. “Few more minutes then you’ll know. Come on, baby.”

“Alright, alright,” Lee said, and slipped from the car, grabbing his bag from the trunk. He took Nigel’s hand. It was Valentine’s Day, of all dates, but he wouldn’t read into that.

Nigel leaned over and stole the bag from Lee with a cheeky grin, leading them inside to the hotel lobby. He’d already checked in when he’d been waiting on his darling, so he walked with him right to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he dropped the bag and pushed Lee against the wall, kissing him hard. 

Groaning, Lee wrapped every limb around Nigel, kissing him back with gusto, taking in his scent and strength. He’d missed him for the whole month they were apart, despite their texts and calls, it just wasn’t the same. Nigel pinned Lee’s wrists above his head, and kissed his neck as the elevator ascended towards the penthouse. He’d missed Lee too, every fucking thing about him in fact.

“If this is the surprise, I’ll take more, please,” Lee managed, fingernails embedded into his palms, sure to leave little white crescent marks.

“This is something I’ll give you each and every fuckin’ time,” Nigel rasped, and when the doors opened, he blindly grabbed the bag, and lead Lee inside the room after unlocking it. Once in, he kicked it shut with his boot, and took Lee’s mouth again, his rough palms going up the back of his sweater, feeling out his skin eagerly. 

“Mm,” Lee hummed, arms around Nigel’s shoulders, up on his toes just a little to get deep into his mouth with his tongue. “Yes, please.”

Nigel slid off Lee’s sweater, then picked him up, holding under his ass. He continued to feast on his mouth and walked him to the suite, where a soft, king sized bed awaited them. The Romanian laid Lee down, and unbuttoned his black shirt, revealing his furry chest. “Why don’t you show your bear how fucking much you missed him, hm?”

Suddenly rejuvenated from jetlag, Lee reached and scratched his hands down Nigel’s chest with a soft moan of appreciation. “My pleasure,” he said, and tugged Nigel to the bed and rolled over him, kissing down his neck, and then teased each nipple with the the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck...I believe you already,” Nigel growled quietly, his cock leaking from the tip, inside of his pants. He toed off his shoes, and snaked his hand around to undo his fly, his free hand holding the back of Lee’s head. 

Lee worked Nigel’s pants off once the fly was undone and threw them to the ground, and nosed down his belly fur, to his crotch, taking in his musky, perfect scent. “Fuck, I could live off you.”

“Why don’t you swing that sexy ass this way, and let me have some sustenance too, gorgeous,” Nigel suggested, groaning out the words when he felt Lee’s face near his dick like that. He was utterly hooked.

Lee shimmied out of his jeans and kicked them off and then shifted himself so his ass was in Nigel’s face, spread and open for him. He licked Nigel’s cock once, teasingly. “Better?”

“Much better, fuck yeah,” Nigel rumbled, then gripped Lee’s hips and pulled his ass right to his mouth, where he began to licking and kiss hungrily, his toes curling from the tease Lee gave him.

A shudder ran through Lee as he went down on Nigel, his own toes curled into the bed, pushing himself back against Nigel’s tongue, hungry for every part of him. He laved this tongue over the tip, and then took him down once more.

A growl resounded from Nigel’s chest, and he gave Lee’s ass a firm smack, spreading him again, then plunged his tongue inside, working him open that way. After a minute of this, he lifted him to suckle his balls, taking his cock down next. 

Lee’s knees sank into the bed further as he moaned against Nigel’s shaft, bobbing up and down over it. Panting, he popped off. “Fuck, Nigel…”

Nigel loved making Lee feel like that, and he was equally appreciative. He swirled his tongue around Lee’s shaft, reaching blindly for lube that was on the nightstand, and then slicked up his fingers. Slowly, he pressed two into his darling’s hot hole, working him open more as he sucked him down again and again. 

Whole body shaking with need, Lee groaned and took Nigel down again, wetting him thoroughly, each pass drool dripping down his thick shaft.

Popping off, Nigel moved Lee off his body and onto his back. He got between his legs and kissed him down into the bed. “Ready to take my cock, gorgeous?”

“God, yes, fuck me-” Lee said.

Nigel kissed Lee, and then entered him, all the way to the hilt with a loud throaty groan. “Fuck, baby, fuck! You’re so tight-“

Lee gazed up at Nigel as he was entered, nice and worked open. “Take me hard, daddy bear.”

Hearing that made Nigel’s dick even harder. He braced an arm near Lee’s head and hooked the other under his knee, pushing it to his chest as he started to pound him. “Daddy Bear is gonna fuck you so hard you will feel me for days…”

“I hope you still fuck me during those days…” Lee gasped, gazing up at Nigel, nothing but affection and want for the burly, hairy chested man.

“Fucking going to take you as many times as you can stand, gorgeous,” Nigel huffed, letting Lee’s leg go so he could hold him and kiss him deeply as he fucked harder. 

“Thank the fuck-” Lee groaned, heat quelling in his body, his core. It’d been a while since they were together, everything boiling up.

It was for Nigel too, but he was determined to last, make sure that Lee came first. Quickly, he rolled Lee onto his side, fucking him hard and deep from behind now. He took his cock and began to stroke his beau, kissing his neck at the same time. “Feels so good, darling. Come for Daddy, be a good fucking boy.”

“Nigel…” Lee moaned and reached behind him to hold Nigel’s hip, keeping him in that spot as his cock pushed hard against his prostate with every thrust. Heat boiled quickly, pushing through his loins, spilling over Nigel’s fist in erratic pulses.

“Yeah…” Nigel groaned, all but howling, and brought his hand to his mouth, once Lee’s waves had ceased. He licked his spend, his hips still working until at last he found his own release. He growled, biting at his darling’s neck, holding him firmly as hot seed spurted inside his ass, coating him properly. “Fuck, Lee!”

Lee clenched around, milking out every last drop, and then stilled as they panted, catching their breath. He reached and grasped Nigel’s hip once more, squeezing. “Fuck, I missed you.”

“I missed the fuck out of you too, darling.” Nigel sniffed, inhaling, and nosing against the nape of Lee’s neck, into that perfectly adorable little ‘V’ shaped hairline there. He ran his hand along the curve of his beau’s hip, and up his chest, to his heart. 

“I’m very okay with these surprises,” he hummed, breathing in deeply under Nigel’s heavy palm. It’d been too long, and Lee hoped they got to do this a few more times during their visit here.

“Oh this wasn’t even the surprise,” Nigel hummed back, kissing Lee’s skin softly, doting on him. He couldn’t stop, or didn’t _want_ to. To him, it had been way too fucking long since he’d seen his gorgeous beau. “But I’m glad to hear you like this as much as I did.” 

“I’d fuck you all day if I could,” Lee grinned, turning to look at Nigel, blue eyes bright against his flushed, freshly fucked skin.

Nigel kissed Lee onto his back, half over him. He gazed down at him, grinning, and stroking his face. “Keep talking like that and I won’t ever let you leave this fucking bed, gorgeous.”

“You’ll have to give me a better reason to leave this bed anyway,” Lee murmured against Nigel’s mouth, scratching down his back with his nails.

“Fuck… you are irresistible, darling. Do you know that? I’m goddamned ravenous for you.” Nigel kissed Lee again, then his neck, finally forcing himself to roll to the side. If he was younger, he’d be hard again, and fucking him once more, but his refractory period took longer these days. Still, he wasn’t an old man or lacking. 

“Hold you to that later,” Lee groaned, rolling off the bed to clean himself up in the suite’s fancy bathroom.

Nigel laughed, and then got up as well, pulling on some sweats. “Be right back,” he called out, then disappeared onto the patio for a much needed smoke. 

Lee put his jeans on and found the menu, flopping on the bed to look it over. A lot of it was in chinese, but the pictures helped. Burgers, at least they had burgers.

Walking back in, Nigel found Lee immediately, never letting his attentions falter for long, if at all. He washed his hands, and rinsed his mouth, sitting next to him. “Anything catch your eye beautiful? I can call the front desk to have this shit translated.” 

“They have burgers,” Lee said pointing to them. “Pictures are just as good as words.” He rolled to his back to gaze up at Nigel with a smile. “A burger sounds really good.”

“Then that’s exactly what you’ll have.” Nigel winked, and took the menu, picking up the phone, his eyes never leaving Lee. He ordered two burgers, fries, and the nicest bottle of red wine they had. Beer was already in the fridge. “About thirty minutes, draga.”

“Thank the fuck,” Lee laughed, wrapping his arm around Nigel’s waist, head in his lap. “You’re too good to me.”

Nigel stroked Lee’s head, his fingers moving through short strands. He smiled, looking down at him, long ashen blond strands in his own eyes. “Tip of the fuckin’ iceberg, angel.” He pursed his lips then drew a breath. “On that note. The reason we’re here in this city? There’s some fucking guy we need to meet with tomorrow. Cheng something. Got it written down. Anyway, he’s helped cure people before, of cancer.” 

“You brought me to China to have some Chinese guy use Chinese herbs on me?” Lee asked, brows raised skeptically.

“Something like that, yeah. But just know that I wouldn’t have brought you out here, if I hadn’t fucking researched the shit out this man. My men looked into him too. Sounds legit,” Nigel assured, and well, if the fuck tried to screw them over, that could be taken care of too. “Look darling, if nothing else, this is the land of Buddhists and shit, yeah? We can have a good vacation, see some beautiful sights. Keep positive though, I’m not going to lose you.”

Lee laughed. “I do appreciate it. I’ll try to take him very seriously.” Lee stretched and snuggled Nigel’s belly. “You realize Buddhism originated in India, right? I think it migrated here. We’ll have to hunt down a temple.”

“I sure as fuck didn’t,” Nigel snorted, and smiled down at Lee, loving how he felt wrapped around him like that. It was just as it should be. He knew then that he’d never let anyone or anything--cancer included--take away his darling. “But I do now. I’ll trust you to teach me these things, gorgeous.” 

“You don’t want to know about Buddhism,” Lee laughed and kissed Nigel’s stomach, nuzzling him. “Then you’ll find out I’m not a very good practicing Buddhist.”

One thing Nigel knew about Buddhism was the not killing policy, and that was something he couldn’t uphold. He nodded, grinning at Lee, and continuing to caress him. “You’re right. I wouldn’t make a good Buddhist at all. As for you? I figure life’s about just doing what the fuck makes you happy, you know?”

Lee grinned, sitting up to kiss Nigel. “It is. I just believe karma. Do good, get good.”

Nigel wrapped his arms around Lee’s shoulders, holding him there. He kissed him back, then nipped at his chin. He didn’t believe in karma personally. If he got good, it was because he earned it. The bad? He took care of that himself. It could always turn to blood in the blink of an eye. “Nothing but good for you, baby. I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Yeah? My own personal karma maker?” Lee laughed, on his knees as he let Nigel hold him.

“Fuck yeah, darling. Anything you need, hm?” Nigel promised, and kissed Lee again. He meant every syllable.

“All I need is you, mostly,” Lee teased, kissing Nigel and then bit his lip, slowly.

“Mostly, huh?” Nigel snorted, then snarled at the bite, capturing Lee’s top lip with his teeth. “What else do you need?” 

“A cure.” Lee grinned, knowing Nigel was trying hard to work on that, even if it wasn’t really possible. His heart fluttered with the thought of Nigel doing all he could to save him.

“Soon, gorgeous,” Nigel murmured, and then took Lee’s face in his hands, kissing him slowly, lovingly. He couldn’t let his love down. He’d rather die in his place than to let Lee suffer like that.

“You really are too good to me,” Lee sighed, wrapping his arms around Nigel, rest his his forehead against his.

“Just doing what I do because you’re letting me,” Nigel said, and was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. “Food’s here. Stay put, beautiful.” 

Nigel got up, grinned at Lee, then went to open the door. He paid, tipped, and wheeled in the cart kicking the door shut behind him. “Let’s eat!”

Lee crawled off the bed and went to the table to sit there instead. He pulled the lid off his platter and groaned audibly. “I am starved.”

“Got wine too, but fuck if I know if it goes well with burgers.” Nigel smirked, sitting down and pulling the lid off his platter too. “Either way it's the best shit they sell here. Enjoy, gorgeous.” 

Lee didn’t care if there was wine or not, he needed food. He dressed his burger with mustard and pickles and then bit into it, groaning. “Oh my God.”

Nigel dressed his with a bit of a mayo and ketchup, then took a big bite himself, groaning right along with Lee. “Fucking good,” he managed after a swallow. 

“Long flight, terrible food. This could be garbage and I would think it was fine dining,” Lee laughed, taking another two bites. He picked up the wine then, and screwed the cap off, pouring some into a provided wine glass.

The place Nigel had booked was top tier, some of Hong Kong’s best chefs, but he knew Lee was being lighthearted. Honestly, he was just glad to see him eat. “We’ll get something better tomorrow. Something healthy,” he said, then opened his beer, chugging a third. 

Lee chuckled and sipped on the wine and then went back to his burger. “Healthy? Like what? A Salad?”

“Like some fish or chicken with vegetables and shit,” Nigel said, shrugging, he wasn’t an expert but he didn’t think burgers offered much in the way of nutrition, and Lee needed all the help he could get. 

“Okay,” Lee said around a bite, and then leaned over to kiss Nigel for his thoughtfulness. “I bet they have lots of fish here.”

“I bet they do,” Nigel grinned, and kissed Lee back, taking another bite. He swallowed more beer and soon enough he’d finished his meal, leaning back with a groan. 

Lee pushed their empty plates away on the cart and took his wine, and went to flop down on the leather sofa. “This is a nice suite.”

“It’s the best in the hotel,” Nigel said, walking over to sit next to Lee, but not before grabbing another beer. He’d smoke in a minute. 

“You splurged for me?” Lee batted his eyes playfully and rested up against Nigel.

“Just for you, blue eyes,” Nigel crooned, and took Lee’s face in his hand, kissing him. “You’re just begging to be fucked again, looking at me like that.” 

“I love when you fuck me,” Lee chuckled against Nigel’s mouth, humming. 

“That makes two of us, draga,” Nigel smirked, grinning wolfishly against Lee’s perfect lips. “Let me go smoke, then what do you think about us taking a nice relaxing bath, hm? Tomorrow is a busy fucking day.”

“A bath sounds really great,” Lee whispered, letting Nigel go so he could have his smoke. “I’ll start the bath.”

“Thanks, darling,” Nigel said and then kissed Lee once more before getting up. He went out to smoke, and came back in about five minutes later. 

The big tub inside the suite was filled, bubbly, and the jet were on. It could easily fit more than two of them. Lee was barely seen in the mound of bubbles. “Over here!” One hand shot up out of the snowy looking mound.

Nigel barked out a laugh, and walked over, shedding his sweats when he was inside the bathroom. He raised a barely there brow at Lee and bit his own lower lip in a grin, getting inside the large tub. “Thank fucking god you called to me. I don’t know how the fuck I would’ve found you in all these suds, darling.” 

Lee laughed, and blew a handful of suds at Nigel. “I may have overdone it with the bubbles.” He sunk back into the water, under the sheen of bubbles, disappearing completely.

Nigel reached down and gripped the back of Lee’s neck, not hard but enough to pull him out of the suds. He kissed him, then got behind him, keeping him against his chest. “You may have,” he grinned, and began to bathe him, “but I don’t fucking mind.” 

“We’ll be extra clean,” Lee said, wiping his face of the bubbles that were left on him. He laughed, wiggling his hips back against Nigel’s crotch. “So we can get extra dirty again.”

“I’d like that, baby,” Nigel rumbled, and kissed Lee’s neck, his fingers brushing his nipples. He stopped them, and relathered the loofah, washing his back. “Gotta get you clean first though, like you said.” 

Lee leaned over and groaned as his back was washed, arching like a cat. “Ohh, that feels amazing.” His skin tended to be dry and itchy from treatments. “Scrub harder.”

“Yeah? Alright,” Nigel hummed, and began to scrub harder, but he was still careful, not wanting to hurt Lee. He just liked taking care of him, helping him, in any capacity. “Same spot or?”

“Feels good,” Lee murmured and scrunched up his shoulders, smiling back at Nigel. “Just there, thanks.” He loved being taken care of, he hadn’t allowed it from anyone in years.

Nigel grinned, water splashing onto the tattoo on his neck from hitting the water a bit too hard on the downstroke. “Nothing I wouldn’t fucking do for you,” he said, then rubbed his lips over Lee’s neck, washing the front of his chest, and down. 

“How have I lived without you?” Lee asked, musing mostly to himself as he leaned back once more and spread his thighs invitingly.

Nigel dropped the loofah, leaving it to float on the water, then dipped his hand between Lee’s thighs, he went below his balls and right to his hole, circling it as he spoke next to his darling’s ear. “You know… I wonder that too, right? How the fuck have we lived without each other,” he purred, husking out the words, finger still working slowly, “there’s solutions to every problem though, darling.”

Lee’s head fell back on Nigel’s shoulder, eyes half lidded as he spread wider, biting his lower lip. His hips arced into Nigel’s finger, wantonly. “Oh? What’s your suggestion, bear?”

With a pleased grin at Lee’s response to his ministrations, Nigel pressed his finger inside Lee’s hole, happy there was still some lube and come there. He started to fuck him with it, breathing on his skin. When he spoke it was quiet, honeyed, and yet rough all at once. “Well, you could move in with me… I could move in with you… Or we could get our own place ” A pause then, to kiss Lee’s ear, sucking there on the soft lobe. He withdrew his finger then, and cupped his face once it was rinsed off, angling so he could see him. “Actually, I was going to do this later. Now’s a good time I think. I was hoping you’d marry me. I love you, Lee. I know it’s fucking fast but that doesn’t dilute what I feel for you. As I said, I’d do anything for you, till death if you let me. So will you marry me?” 

“You…” Lee searched Nigel’s eyes, stunned for a moment, like a deer caught in the headlights. He’d never expected it, but he wouldn’t deny that the idea sounded… charming, perfect even. “Yeah. Yes. Yes!”

Nigel lifted Lee then, and turned him to sit on his lap, wrapping both arms around him. He kissed him long and hard, feeling relief he’d not felt in forever. He hoped Lee knew what this really meant. How things would change in the aspect that the Romanian and he would be bound forever. It was the best Valentine’s ever. “Thanks, darling. Thank the fucking gods you said yes. I have your ring in my suit coat pocket. Was going to do this a different way, but it felt right to do it now.” 

“While fingering me?” Lee teased, but kissed Nigel on the mouth, deeply, letting all his love pour into it. Lee wanted to spend his last days with no one else but Nigel. “I’ve loved you since wore that stupid Santa hat for me.”

“I stopped fingering you long enough to ask at least,” Nigel laughed, and then went in for another kiss. He caught his breath and gazed at his fiance. “Did you, darling? I guess that’s when I knew I loved you too. There’s no one else I would have done that for, if I’m being honest.” 

Lee rested his hands on Nigel’s shoulders, and then pressed their foreheads together. “Hard to admit when I’m stuck on someone. But I miss you more than I care to admit.”

“I miss you too, think about you all the time,” Nigel murmured, breathing Lee in. He ran his hands to the water, getting the loofah so he could run some warm suds down his fiance’s body to keep him from getting cold. “Can’t be without you ever again.”

“So, how do we do this?” Lee asked, brows raised as they breathed together, enjoying their romantic moment. “I travel for treatments…”

“I’ll go with you, but hopefully after this last one here in Hong Kong, you won’t need them anymore,” Nigel pointed out, not unkindly but full of love and hope. 

“Hopefully.” Lee sighed, content, he wouldn’t worry about all that right now. He wiggled down on Nigel’s lap. “You’re just going to travel with me everywhere?”

“Yeah, baby. There’s no way I could let you go on your own, and by that I mean it wouldn’t be what I would want to do. I hope you don’t mind me coming with you?” Nigel asked, though he knew he’d go either way. He sunk them a bit into the water, wanting to keep them both warm. 

“I’d love for you to come.” Lee was ready to open himself up to Nigel completely, show him what his life was really like, day in and day out.

“Good. Settles that then,” Nigel whispered, and kissed Lee again, lowering him back into the water so he could enjoy it. Facing him, he moved closer, and lathered Lee’s short strands with shampoo, wanting to dote on him. “Happy Valentine’s by the way, gorgeous.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Nigel,” Lee whispered, unable to stop grinning. Nigel set every nerve in Lee’s body alight with happiness.

“Thanks, darling.” Nigel grinned back, and braced his palms on the edge of the tub to adjust his position, muscles bulging. He grabbed a cup from the counter, water dripping off his furry chest, and filled it. “Let me rinse you, hm?” 

Lee moved with Nigel, this time his back to him once more, leaning his head back. “Rinse away, bear.”

Nigel hummed, and did exactly that, getting all the shampoo out of Lee’s short strands. He then finished bathing him, getting his hole, his cock and balls, and every part of him. When he was done, he kisses the corner of his mouth, holding him a minute before he would do himself. “This is fucking nice, right? Peaceful as fuck. Are you cold or anything?” 

“No. We can add more water if you want,” Lee suggested, as the wall cooled just a little bit. He turned, and grabbed the other bottle of tiny shampoo and lathered Nigel’s hair up.

Nigel turned on the facet to add a bit more warm water, closing his eyes as Lee did that. When he was done with the water, he shut it off, and then groaned, enjoying having his hair washed. “Feels fucking amazing, baby.”

Lee massaged the shampoo in, using his thumbs to work tense muscle in Nigel’s neck loose, and then up to his temple to release more tension. “I like spoiling you, too.”

“It’s appreciated,” Nigel groaned again, feeling his whole body go languid and loose. “Fuck, you’re so good with your hands.” 

“I am. Lots of things you probably don’t know about me,” Lee grinned, and then rinsed Nigel’s hair first, before moving on to his shoulders, working on them with his fingers.

“I’ll find them all out,” Nigel grinned back, always keeping an ear to the ground when it came to someone he loved. He sniffed, rolling his head a little and then let it drop between his shoulders. “Fuck….”

Lee kissed Nigel’s shoulders as he rubbed them. “You carry a lot of tension here. Does your work stress you?”

“When assholes don’t pay, I get stressed out, yeah, then I usually work out that tension on their face,” Nigel laughed, and turned to kiss Lee’s cheek. “I like this way a lot better though, darling.” 

Lee wrapped himself around Nigel’s back, holding him as he kissed his jaw. “I’d be more than happy to do this as often as you want.”

“I’d love that baby, but mostly, just knowing you’ll be with me makes me the happiest,” Nigel promised, turning his face to kiss Lee again, unable to stop when he had the chance. 

“You big sap,” Lee crooned, biting another kiss into Nigel lips, slipping around him, into his lap, so they were face to face once more.

Nigel barked out a rough laugh at that then kissed Lee back, holding him close. “I suppose I fuckin’ am, darling, but only with you. For you. _Because_ of you. You’re the only one who knows I can be, gorgeous.” 

“The only one? Ever?” Lee teased, arms around Nigel, draped over his shoulders.

“Let’s just say no one’s meant to me what you do, and leave it at that, gorgeous,” Nigel winked, grinning at Lee.

“Fine, fine, I’ll take it.” Lee wouldn’t argue or prod for more of Nigel’s past, he simply would love the man for who he was now, right in front of him. “I love you.”

Nigel would tell him, had already told him some before, but for now, he didn’t want to even think of Gabriela Ibanescu. Stroking Lee’s cheek, he nosed their noses together. “I love you too.” 

Lee was a curious sort who hardly got jealous. He lived in the moment, because the future was bleak, and the past was paved out of memories, not the moment he was in. He rested their heads together and smiled. “You’ve changed me. My perspectives.”

A quality Nigel admired very much. He often thought of the past, or the future. Right now though, he was definitely present. “How’s that, gorgeous?” 

“A few months ago I wouldn’t even be thinking about spending time with someone, anyone for that matter, let alone wanting to spend the rest of my life with them,” Lee explained, softly, whispered between them.

“In that case, I’m fucking glad you changed then,” Nigel murmured roughly, lovingly, gazing at Lee as they lost themselves in each other in that bathtub. A world all their own. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they were up early. Lee dressed casually, finding no need to dress up for some Chinese herb doctor. They had breakfast and lots of coffee, and then headed out for the day to enjoy some of the city and then find the herb specialist. Lee didn’t hold on to hope for a cure, but for Nigel he would entertain the idea.

Nigel laced fingers with Lee as they rolled down the highway. He grinned, glancing at him at a stop light. Honestly, he was anxious to see this fucker. He'd better cure his darling. “What's on your mind, gorgeous?”

“Not much,” Lee said, looking out the window at the smoggy horizon, and then back to Nigel. “Curious to see how this goes.”

“You and me both,” Nigel nodded, itching for a cigarette but he’d wait. Lee was more important. “You know it might be nice here if it wasn’t for all the smog and shit.” 

“It’s pretty bad.” Lee wished it was easier to breathe out, but luckily they had bought little masks to wear, which was best for Lee and his condition.

“It is, but it’ll be worth it. I know it will, darling,” Nigel said, making a right. He’d not brought Lee all the way here for nothing. 

“I trust you,” Lee said with a smile over at his husband-to-be. “I’m… being positive. If we can be that, then it has to work.”

“That’s what I was thinking too, and I’m glad you trust me, baby,” Nigel said, smiling back at his fiance. He took his hand and kissed each finger, letting it rest on his thigh. 

“And if it doesn’t work, I hear there’s this treatment in Germany that involves fasting and chemo,” Lee said, just adding that out there, in case.

If it didn’t work here, that fucker wouldn’t be alive to try to cheat people out of money who went to him looking for help, but hopefully that wouldn’t be the case. Nigel nodded at Lee, licking his lips, then the inside of his teeth as the nicotine craving amped up a bit. “If for some reason it doesn’t then Germany is where we’ll look next, beautiful. I promise you that.” 

“We’ll find something.” With Nigel at his side, the bleak outlook of his diagnosis was starting to look a little better, even if it was only getting worse.

"We will baby." Nigel was set on that, he wasn't losing his fiance, there was just no fucking way. Not after just finding him. He was prepared for anything, hard times, and the like, if it meant Lee would be healthy in the end. He got off the freeway, on a smaller road now, heading towards the small country village where Cheng lived. "Love you so fucking much." 

“I love you, too, Nigel,” Lee insisted with a deep, content sigh. Either way, whatever the future held, he knew he had Nigel every step of the way.

Nigel smiled, happy to hear those words each and every time. He rubbed Lee’s skin, watching as the scenery grew more beautiful the further from the city they became. “Maybe another twenty minutes or so till we're there.”

“Think the air is any better out there?” Lee asked, seeing no shortage of smog in the distance.

“I’ve never been, but who knows right?” Nigel asked, not sure in all honesty but he figured if Lee could get cured it would be all worth it. 

The ride lasted a bit longer, as Nigel said, and soon they were taking the last road toward where they were meant to be meeting Cheng, or whoever. The smog did seem a little less out in the fields and away from the big city.

Nigel parked, looking around, and took off his seatbelt. “Well, here we are I guess.” He got out, and opened Lee’s door, taking his hand. “Ready, gorgeous?”

Lee took Nigel’s hand, stepping out of the car and stood. The air definitely smelled a lot better and breathing was a little easier. “Yeah. Let’s see what this man can do.”

“We’ll get you good as new, baby,” Nigel said with a wink, then closed the door, locking it, and putting his keys in his pocket. He held Lee’s hand and walked with him towards the man’s front door, knocking once they were there. 

“I’m actually a little nervous,” Lee whispered, wanting all this to work out.

“I’m right here with you, you’ll be okay because I’ll make sure you are, alright gorgeous?” Nigel asked, then took Lee’s face, kissing him soundly to help relax him. 

“I know. I’m not usually nervous, but you said he was the real deal, what if he is?” Lee said against Nigel’s lips, eyes closing half way.

“Yeah, darling. I wouldn’t have brought us out here if he wasn’t well reputed,” Nigel whispered, wanting to reassure Lee. He kissed him once more, then heard footsteps. An old, long bearded, bald Chinese man opened the door, smiling.

“You must be Nigel and Lee.” 

“Yeah, that’s us. Nice to meet you.” Nigel offered his hand, not really sure what the fuck to do when it came to customs. Cheng smiled and shook it, offering his hand to Lee next.

Lee shook Cheng’s hand with a firm grip, smiling at him. “Great to meet you. Thank you for seeing us.”

“Of course, of course. Come. Both of you, inside, and make selves comfortable.” Cheng continued smiling, nodding happily. Nigel took off his shoes, seeing that Cheng didn’t have any on, and lead Lee in, once he’d done the same. 

“So thanks for having us here. What do we need to do?” 

“You sit, I bring tea.” 

Lee sat, crossed legged, wondering if it’d be some kind of ceremony. “I like tea.”\

The man smiled again, and walked off, as Nigel grumbled quietly, getting onto the floor to sit crossed legged as well. He felt silly as fuck but he’d do whatever to help his darling fiance. “Tea’s good, yeah.” 

“Be nice,” Lee chuckled, quietly, elbowing Nigel once in the ribs. “He’s helping us. Me. He’s helping me.”

“I know, darling,” Nigel grinned, pretending like Lee hurt him while Mister Cheng was in the other room making tea. “I wouldn’t ruin that for fucking anything. But he’s also going to be handsomely paid when this works too.” 

“Did he say how soon we’d know?” Lee really wished he’d been told sooner so he could have done research as well, but he trusted Nigel did that all for him.

Nigel was more focused on saving Lee’s life than he was anything else, but he had researched properly. “After he’s done, we take you to get checked by a cancer specialist, the results should be detectable a week at the most, if not sooner.” 

“Really? That’s...soon. Might have to try and steal his recipes for tea,” Lee whispered, teasingly, trying to lighten the mood a little in the room.

“I think he’d give them to you, but if not we’ll steal them,” Nigel grinned, teasing back. He leaned over and kissed Lee, holding his face. “It’ll all be okay, darling. I’m here, you’re safe, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Lee smiled against Nigel’s lips, trying to use his own techniques to ease himself into calm, to be stressless. 

Cheng came back then, with three teas. One was a special compound using ancient Chinese herbs for Lee. He handed them over and sat down. “Mister Lee. Three treatments I perform today. Tea is one. Acupuncture is another, and the herbs is another. We rebalance Qi, and flush toxins from body. You good as new.” 

“That's it?” Lee asked, wondering if it had always need as simple as that, or as simple as Cheng was making it seem. Lee took the tea and sniffed it.

“You cannot have doubt Mister Lee. Chinese medicine very strong. Powerful. It is ancient family secret.” 

“Well what the fuck is in this secret blend you’re going to give my fiance?” Nigel asked, gruffly, eyeing the man suspiciously. 

“Your fiance care for you, this is good. You both need trust the process. It take three days. Now, drink tea, slowly. Relax and breathe.”

Lee could do that. He sat back, using his own meditative techniques, and sipped the tea, clearing his mind, and focused on healing, rather than misbelieving. “Got it.”

Nigel took a drink of the tea, not really liking it in all honesty, but he’d do it for Lee, and for the bald fucker who couldn’t seem to stop smiling. As they drank their teas, Mister Cheng got up and lit candles around them, some incense too, starting to chant something melodically in his native tongue. It made the Romanian raise a brow but he said nothing.

Lee glanced over at Nigel as it happened, a smile widening across his delicate features. He didn’t mind it so much, it was very much something he’d be into if his health weren’t actually on the line. However, maybe there was something to this.

Cheng began burning moxa--a stick of dried herb--and wafted it around Lee, continuing to chant, moving it up and down along the line of his chakras but not touching. He set it in a holder nearby and began to pull something from each one, pushing it into the ground. There was nothing visible there, but it was clear the old man was doing something. “You breathe out, feel it leave your body. The bad goes so good can come in.” 

“Watch what you pull out, yeah?” Nigel said, and then Cheng shushed him, which made him snarl, but he didn’t do anything. He’d wait to see how it all played out. 

Lee laughed, doing as the old man said, giving Nigel a look with a small grin, who returned the look with one of his own. “Got it. Out with the bad, in with the good.”

“You be serious, okay? This is old practice Mister Lee. You will do Tai chi every morning, balance. Less alcohol. Keep body clean.” 

“No wine?” Lee asked, with a little sigh, but he figured it would be worth it in the end. “Tai Chi, got it.”

“Not until better,” Cheng said with a nod about the wine, the room smelling of the strange and exotic herb. Nigel wanted a cigarette more than ever. Sitting idle wasn’t a strong point of his but again, for Lee? Worth it. 

“Got it. Cancer free is better than not. No wine,” Lee said, more than able to comply, no matter how much it may hurt to not have his wine.

“Good.” Cheng smiled, and then got close to Lee, crouching down. Nigel leaned forward watching ever closely. The old man touched Lee’s arm. “I do exam now. On feet.” 

Lee stood, giving Nigel a look as he did, and then looked at Cheng. “Exam?”

“Not the same exam as you might have with American doctor,” Chen said, as Nigel got up and crossed his arms. 

“He’s not taking any fucking clothes off.” 

“No, no, clothes stay on-” Cheng began, being interrupted as Nigel walked closer. 

“Damn fucking right they stay on. What the fuck sort of exam is this?” 

“Exam of the spirit and little of the body,” Cheng said, and touched Nigel’s chest, over his heart, which made him feel weird, warm, and...calm. 

“Yeah… uh, he’s the fucking patient here, _doc_ , not me. Get on with it.” 

“You have much heart. Much anger. Meditate. It's good for you.” Cheng smiled, and Nigel backed up. It was getting weird as fuck in all honesty. The old man turned to Lee. “I exam now, okay?”

“I’ve been waiting,” Lee said with a big grin, watching Nigel mostly for his reaction. Honestly? Lee was glad someone was a little stranger than himself.

With a nod, the robed old man placed his fingers at Lee’s temples, starting with his crown after he got a good read. He then went to his third eye, chanting and feeling, moving down to his throat chakra. When he got to his heart, he smiled. “You have much heart too. Doubt, but no anger. Peaceful man mostly. This will do you good here.” 

Nigel rubbed his own temples, sighing a little louder than he meant to as the old man went lower, to the solar plexus and the sacrum chakra. When he went towards Lee’s groin, Nigel growled. “Consider this your last warning there Cheng. That area is off fucking limits.” 

Chang turned and looked at Nigel. “Calm. It is the root chakra area. Where Lee finds his grounding.” 

“Just don’t fucking touch his root and we’ll fine, yeah?” 

“Nigel-” Lee warned, giving him a look so they could do this. They didn’t come all this way for Nigel to be the one to call it off. “It’s fine.”

Nigel wasn’t going to call it off of course but he wasn’t going to let some monk fucker touch his fiance’s cock either. Still, he nodded, and crossed his arms again. “Proceed.” 

Cheng chuckled, not affected in the least, and finished assessing the root area. He righted his stance and looked at Lee’s mouth. “Open mouth. Stick out tongue.” 

Another look to Nigel and then Lee did as he was asked, sticking out his tongue, mouth opened wide. He felt silly, but he was used to check ups, but this one, he had to admit, was strange.

The man looked inside, and then clasped his hands together. “Okay. Your pulse next and then we do acupuncture when you finish tea.” 

“Wrist?” Lee offered up his hand unless Cheng wanted the one in his neck.

“Both.” Cheng started with the neck, then went to Lee’s wrist next, holding and counting. “Flow is good. Drink tea.” 

Lee sat back down and grabbed his tea once more, cool enough now that he could drink it down fairly quickly. It wasn’t great tasting, but not the worst he’d had.

“Now, we go to back room for acupuncture. Nigel, you come too,” Cheng said, knowing he would anyway, and then lead both men back. 

“You feeling okay, gorgeous?” Nigel asked, placing his hand on Lee’s lower back.

“Yeah. Honestly, this isn’t much weirder than the lady I used to see back home for this sort of thing,” Lee answered, quietly, following Cheng.

Nigel chuckled, and pulled Lee closer to hug him as they walked. “Yeah but this guy costs a lot more than she did I bet. Worth it though, you know? Plus, all this weird medicine and shit? I think it’s gonna work out.” 

“Well, she didn’t use chinese herbs,” Lee agreed, arm around Nigel for a hug. “I think so. I… really hope so.”

“It’ll work baby, it fucking has to,” Nigel said, the slightest hint of desperation in his tone. He just couldn’t lose Lee, not now, not fucking ever. 

“It will.” Lee agreed. They walked in and he removed his shirt, aware how acupuncture worked.

Nigel stayed back to the side, letting them do what they needed. Cheng got the needles ready, and lit a few candles. “Please lay down.” 

Lee laid down on his stomach, smiling over at Nigel, and offering his hand. “You can stand close.”

Nigel did, and rubbed Lee’s hand. Cheng came over and positioned a needle above Lee’s skin, at the nape of his neck. “We go now.” 

“Have at it, Cheng.” Lee let his head rest against the table, relaxing down into it.

As Cheng smiled and continued placing the needles, Nigel watched, wondering how the fuck Lee could seem so calm through that. He wasn’t one who was afraid of pain of course, but still.

“How’s that feeling, darling?”

“Good, actually.” Lee tilted his head to look at Nigel, smiling, lazily. “You should try it.”

“Maybe, but I don’t see it in my immediate fucking future blue eyes. Glad you like it though,” Nigel said, chuckling, stroking Lee’s head as Cheng began chanting again. 

“It really does help if you have problem areas,” Lee insisted, but wouldn’t push.

“I’ll try it then sometime, but only with you, draga,” Nigel decided. He’d give it a shot, why the fuck not. No worse than getting tattoos, he imagined. 

“It doesn’t hurt like you think. You’d hardly notice.” Lee closed his eyes, but kept his fingers attached to Nigel.

“I trust you, gorgeous,” Nigel whispered, not wanting to be a booming voice in the middle of this treatment. He wondered how fucking long it would take, but mostly just out of curiosity because he’d stand there all day if it meant helping Lee. 

“You can go sit if you prefer,” Lee said, peeking an eye out at Nigel. “Or just stand there and let me gawk at you.”

“No, I am not moving a fucking muscle, darling,” Nigel winked, and leaned over to kiss Lee’s temple. “You can gawk at me all you like. I’m doing the same. 

Lee chuckled. “Are you ogling me?”

“Fucking right I am,” Nigel snorted, running his fingertips along Lee’s jaw. Cheng continued his work, not paying the couple any mind. 

“I like when you ogle,” Lee whispered, blue eyes bright as he gazed up at Nigel.

“I’m glad, darling, because it’s something I couldn’t ever stop. You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Nigel whispered, and leaned over to sneak a quick kiss. 

Lee smiled up at Nigel, squeezing his hand. “Don’t get all mushy on me.”

“Nothing wrong with a little care of the soul, or expression of heart,” Nigel grinned, winking at Lee. 

Laughing, Lee gazed up at Nigel. “Mhm.” He was very relaxed, all but melting into the table.

Nigel chuckled quietly, loving seeing Lee so relaxed like this. He deserved it. “You just enjoy it, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Lee felt like sleeping all over again, but held Nigel’s gaze to stay awake. “I’ll need a nap after this.”

“Almost finish,” Cheng said, Lee’s body looking a bit like a pin cushion with all the long needles sticking out, or at least that’s how Nigel saw it. As long as it helped though.

“We’ll get you tucked into bed when we get back, darling.” 

“Might fall asleep in the car.” Lee looked at Nigel with the most love he’d ever had for him, and he’d never loved anyone in his life. Nigel was it.

“We’ll lay the seat back for you too then,” Nigel offered, meeting Lee’s eyes. He felt that spark and it made his chest ache in the most beautiful fucking way. 

Lee hoped this worked. He couldn’t bear to see Nigel heartbroken if it didn’t. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too, draga,” Nigel smiled, taking Lee’s hand to kiss. Cheng began taking out the needles then. 

Lee didn’t even want to move at that moment, he wanted to sleep this off and wake up cured. If only. “You better.”

“Fuckin’ always,” Nigel promised, meaning every syllable. When the needles were out, Cheng ran his hand about two inches over Lee’s body, feeling his energy then. 

“Much improved. You come back tomorrow after rest. We do again.” 

Nigel nodded, and offered his strength to his fiance to help him up, since he was so pliant and relaxed. 

“C’mon darling.” 

“All this again tomorrow?” Lee asked, just to verify, as he put his shirt back on.

“Three times this week,” Cheng said, nodding as he said yes in his native tongue. 

“Sounds good.” Lee offered his hand to Cheng. “Thank you.”

“You very welcome,” Cheng smiled, bowing his head. He turned to Nigel and offered his hand to him, chuckling when he took it.

“You, Mister Nigel. Remember to breathe, focus, and be calm. Much anger burns the soul.” 

Nigel shook his hand, arching a barely there brow. “Alright Mister Miyagi, I’ll do that.” 

Cheng burst into laughter, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Funny joke, yes, yes.” 

The Romanian couldn’t help but snort at that, he actually liked the weird old man. He wouldn’t admit that though. “See you tomorrow then,” Nigel said, nodding, and then wrapped his arm around Lee. “Let’s get going, beautiful.” 

Lee allowed Nigel to lead him out, and then hugged him tightly, loose and clear headed. “I do feel better.”

“Yeah?” Nigel asked with a smile, kissing Lee’s head as they walked. He was glad to hear that. “You know, I think your color looks a bit better too?” 

“Was my color offending and gross before?” Lee laughed, hugging Nigel’s side.

“So gross I wanted to touch you at every turn, mhm,” Nigel joked, snapping his teeth playfully at Lee. “You just looked peaked sometimes, you know? But sexy as fuck either way.” 

Nigel opened the door for Lee once they reached the car, but then turned him to press him against it, kissing him. “Just in case there was any sort of confusion on just how bad I want you.” 

Lee wrapped a leg around Nigel’s hip, holding him there as they kissed slowly. “There wasn’t, but I still like to be shown.”

“Good thing too, because I love fucking showing you.” Nigel pressed against Lee’s groin, rutting slowly as the opened door offered them a little privacy. He kissed down to his neck and back up, stopping at his lips. “Let’s get going before I fuck you in Mister Miyagi's yard.” 

Lee laughed and ducked inside the car and pulled the door closed before his bear could jump him right there. “Get in.”

Nigel laughed with Lee, and then jogged around to get into the driver’s side. He started it up, and reached over to strap Lee in. “Gotta make sure you don’t get away,” he teased, pulling the belt to let it press against his fiance’s groin. He then buckled up as well, and put the car in reverse. 

“No, we don’t want that,” Lee crooned, leaning over to kiss Nigel’s cheek and then his neck once.

“No, we can’t have that at all,” Nigel growled, when he felt Lee’s lips on his neck. He steeled himself and winked at him. 

“Where are we going now?” Lee asked, quite hungry after all of that.

“Maybe grab a bite to eat, then get back to the room to rest up? Unless you wanted to sight see a bit, darling?” Nigel offered, wanting Lee to comfortable more than anything else.

“No. Maybe later, I am tired.” Lee admitted. “Tired and hungry.”

“Room service and then food in bed, yeah?” Nigel asked, taking Lee’s hand into his own. 

“Did they have actual chinese food on the menu? I want dumplings and soup,” Lee hummed, leaning his head back, eyes closed, and squeezed Nigel’s hand.

“Yeah they do. We’ll get that for you then. I’ll probably have something else,” Nigel grinned, and got off the old road, onto the main one. 

“Not a fan of dumplings?” Lee gasped, opening his eyes to look at Nigel with mock amazement.

“I prefer your perfect juicy dumplings, gorgeous. Don’t need any others than those,” Nigel grinned, wolfishly, forearm flexing as he shifted gears. 

Lee bit his bottom lip, watching Nigel with a predatory, needy gaze. “I’ll be more than happy to give you those.”

“Good, because I have a fucking appetite for some delicious fucking dumplings--yours.” Nigel licked his lips when he saw Lee biting his own out of his periphery, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 

“I think maybe you need to wear me out, then we eat, and then a nap,” Lee suggested, spreading his palms over his jean clad thighs.

Nigel stifled a growl at that, his cock twitching in his pants. He reached over to grasp Lee’s hand, moving it in between his thighs with his own as he drove. “Yeah,” he began, roughly, “I’ll fuckin’ wear you out, darling.”

Lee leaned over a bit more toward Nigel and squeezed his hand around his groin, palming down his growing erection. “Need a good rest for tomorrow. There might need to be more than once.”

“I’ll fuck you till you pass out in my arms,” Nigel snarled, lustfully, kneading with his hand. He turned onto another road, anxious to get home but the drive was a bit long. 

The ride took longer than Lee wanted, but they managed to rile each other up, keeping himself awake, so by the time they got back to the hotel, they were falling over each other in the room, trying to undress while sloppily making out. Nigel tossed his keys haphazardly onto the table, fumbling with Lee’s clothing, and his own; once they were naked he growled again, and picked him up, walking back to the bedroom where he grabbed the lube and pushed him against the wall. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy.” 

“Oh fuck, so are you-” Lee managed, head falling back against the wall, he wrapped one leg up and around Nigel’s hip, hitching his hips so their cocks slid and rubbed together.

Strong hands spread Lee’s cheeks, and Nigel hiked Lee higher, slicking up his cock. He pressed in slowly, knowing he was worked open from all the fucking they’d done, and buried himself to the hilt with a throaty groan. Panting against his fiance’s neck, he bit there, tasting the salty sweetness of his skin. “Tell me who this ass belongs to, gorgeous, let Daddy bear fucking hear it-” 

“You, it belongs you,” Lee breathed, taking Nigel all the way in one fluid motion as he beared down hard on his cock. His fingers dug deep into Nigel’s shoulder, bruisingly.

“This cock, my everything, is yours too,” Nigel grunted, snapping his hips with a bend of his knees. He fucked Lee harder, wanting to come through on his promise to wear him out. “You feel so good, so fucking hot, and tight. Just made for my fat fucking cock.” 

“Harder-” Lee gasped, wrapping his arms around Nigel to stay up, leveraging his back against the wall so Nigel’s cock hit his prostate each time, warming him from the inside out.

Nigel rammed into Lee’s hole, licking into his mouth, and nipped at his lips. His muscles flexed under bronzed skin, sweat dripping down his back, and between the dimples above his ass. He was ablaze for his darling, their bodies thudding together, knocking into the wall. “Take it, baby, fucking take my dick-” 

“Fucking love when you talk dirty.” Lee shuddered through out, every muscle quivering as the bright heat spread to his lower back and threatened to spill lower.

“Love every fucking thing about you,” Nigel rasped, and moved Lee to the bed, toppling over him, and then bracketing his head. Strong legs gave him more power to slam into his fiance, and he assaulted his mouth with teeth, lips, and tongue, roaring like a beast. 

Writhing under Nigel, Lee squeezed himself around his length, heated waves of pleasure starting to pulse from the inside, grabbing at his balls to push out his orgasm. “Nigel-!”

“Yeah, gorgeous, come for your bear,” Nigel growled, his own release swirling in his core, threatening to explode out like a geyser of passion. He bit Lee’s neck, making a claiming purple bruise there. 

Within a few second of that, Lee was spilling between them, stimulated enough that he hadn’t even needed to touch his own cock. “Fuck, fucking… Nigel!”

Nigel’s weight had bore down on it anyway, and when he felt the rush of warmth between them he all but howled with satisfaction. “Lee, fuck, baby-” A few more thrusts and he found his own, filling up his fiance’s ass with his hot come, uttering words of pleasure in Romanian into Lee’s mouth. “Fuck!” 

Riding out the waves, Lee panted, chest heaving, as he kissed his husband-to-be slowly. “Never not amazing…”

“I agree fucking wholeheartedly there, gorgeous,” Nigel grinned, catching his breath. He rolled over onto his back, once his cock went soft, and rested his head on his hands. “Love you, Lee.”

“Mmm, love you, Nigel,” Lee said and crawled haphazardly out of bed to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent the rest of the week fucking, seeing the sites, and when not doing that, Lee went to treatment. Nigel thought it seemed like his fiance was getting better but they hadn’t went to the doctor to have that checked. All they both could do was hope. Taking his hand, Nigel buckled up, finished with the second to last visit to Mister Cheng. He looked at him and smiled. 

“How are you feeling, beautiful?” 

“Honestly? Pretty good. Tired, but that’s not unusual when your body is trying to heal,” Lee said, squeezing Nigel’s hand.

“Alright, darling. Just wanting to stay up to date, you know? Where to? There’s some sort of fair someplace, we could do that or check something else out,” Nigel offered, but he didn’t care either way. 

They had already checked out all the temples Lee wanted to see, and honestly though he was tired, he wasn’t so tired. “Ever been to Disneyland?”

Nigel chuckled then and shook his head. “Sure as fuck haven’t. Kids like myself learned to forget it fucking existed. Do they have that here? We can go if they do, darling.” 

“Never been either.” Lee laughed and pulled out his phone and looked it up. “Yeah, Disneyland Hong Kong.”

“Well fuck it. I say we go, yeah?” Nigel grinned, rubbing Lee’s leg as he started the car up. 

“It’s expensive…” Lee warned, but so far, how could this whole trip not be. Nigel didn’t seem bothered.

“I’m not hurting for money, gorgeous. I could rent us a hotel there if you wanted, move us from the one we’re at now. We can make a few days thing out of it.” Nigel grinned, and kissed Lee’s hand, backing out of the driveway. 

“Yeah? That might be nice. We do have a few days before we need to return,” Lee commented, a little excited.

“So see? It’s all going to work out for the best, hm? We get to see that mouse guy too,” Nigel laughed, loving the excitement he heard in Lee’s tone. 

“Mickey?” Lee laughed. “You know that much at least.”

“Yeah, can’t help but see that big eared fucker every fucking where,” Nigel laughed louder, quite amused, and also excited too. 

Lee rolled his eyes playfully. “Well, let’s go pack our room up and get going to see the mouse then.”

With a snort, Nigel nodded, turning off the country road, onto the main one, heading towards the hotel. “Mouse better keep his little paws or whatever the fuck to himself.” Nigel grinned, clearly joking. 

“Oh stop it.” Lee grinned back and clutched Nigel’s hand as they drove back to their hotel.

When they made it back, they went to their room, and packed up. Nigel came back in from a smoke, and walked over to Lee, pulling him close. “Got our tickets and room reserved, gorgeous. All we have to do is get there now.” 

“It’s not far, I don’t think.” Lee shrugged, wrapping his arms around Nigel, having packed all their things.

Nigel pulled out his phone, looking, nuzzling Lee as he did. “It’s not exactly close either, so we need to get going baby.” 

“I’m ready when you are,” Lee said, turning to grab his bag, since he packed light.

Nigel playfully snatched the bag from Lee, then got his own, holding both in one hand. He lead him out, and then down to the lobby to check out, going to the car next. After the bags were in the trunk, he opened the door for his fiance, closed it, and got into the driver’s side. “Now we’re ready to get out of here,” he said, and then buckled up, backing out of the garage, heading down the road. 

The drive took hours longer than Lee expected, but he enjoyed the late afternoon drive across the city and over a bridge to get to the island the park was on. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. Nigel didn’t mind either, and he smiled over at Lee, holding his hand. 

“Not too bad so far. Did you want to get something to eat after we check in? I’m fucking ravenous.”

“I think they have some restaurants in the hotel, we can check those,” Lee suggested.

“Good idea, beautiful,” Nigel nodded, turning onto the road to get them into the parking area. 

Once parked they got their stuff out and checked in. The room was large and elegant, and just lightly decorated with Disney themed things while keeping it upscale. “This is really nice.”

“Actually fucking nicer than the last one I think,” Nigel said, coming up behind Lee, arms around his waist and his face against his neck. He kissed there, walking with him inside a bit more. 

The suit has a main room with a tv and some chairs, a couch even, and then the next room had a large king bed. Lee lead them that way to see, going further in to see the marbled bathroom with little soaps and shampoos with Disney Characters on them. 

“These are so cute…”

Nigel barked out a laugh, looking over Lee’s shoulder at the soaps. It seemed excessive but he liked seeing how happy it made Lee. “We’ll have to take some of those with us, hm? Or I can buy a case of them before we leave.” 

“I’m sure it’s just fancy soap.” Lee turned and kissed Nigel for the gesture though.

Nigel was going to get some for Lee either way. That was a done deal. “Yeah, I’m sure it is,” he said, then looked at the towels. “Even folded the towels to look like… Mickey?” 

“Why not? They’re charging enough here.” Lee let go and went to check out the tub, and then the walk in marbled shower. “Wow.”

“Fuck. This is nice, yeah. We’ll have to get us a place that has a bathroom like this,” Nigel said, fully meaning it too, he wanted to give Lee everything he deserved. 

“Oh? Where exactly?” Lee grinned over his shoulder as he looked at the dials on the wall for the shower. “It’s little steam room, too.”

“So it does,” Nigel grinned, looking at Lee more than anything else. “And wherever you want. Doesn’t matter to me where we live, long as we’re fucking together.”

“Guess we wait and see how this treatment goes,” Lee suggested, grinning back at Nigel.

“It’s going to go perfect, darling,” Nigel rasped, and then leaned forward to kiss Lee mouth from the side. His belly rumbled, and the Romanian pulled out his phone. “There’s some place called the Crystal Lotus Dim Sum. Maybe we eat there, hm?”

“Dim Sum? Yes.” Lee was starved, having gone hours now, he just wanted to eat and come back to sleep after, full and sated.

“You got it gorgeous,” Nigel grinned, then called the number. He secured them the best table in the place, money always helping to move things alone, and then hung up. “Alright, let me just change, then we can go. Reservation’s in forty-five.” 

“Change is good,” Lee said, walking to the bed where they set down their stuff and pulled out a clean shirt from the laundry they had done before they left the other hotel.

“Seems like a restaurant I should be dressed up for,” Nigel chuckled and pulled out his black suit. He went into the bathroom and showered quickly, shaving, and getting dressed. After a while he came out, hair brushed back a little, cologne on, and in his sharp suit. He cut an amazing figure, and he knew as much. 

“Ready whenever you are, darling.” 

Lee was in his sweater and nicer jeans, nothing too fancy, since he didn’t own a suit. “You are the most handsomest bear I’ve ever seen,” Lee crooned, palming down Nigel’s chest once and then took his hand.

Nigel reached around and squeezed Lee’s ass. Fuck, it felt perfect in those jeans, though it always was. He leaned in and sniffed of his fiance, kissing his neck, and then his lips. “Thanks. You look fucking gorgeous. Always do, but I’m loving this look, darling. Let’s go before your bear loses his control.” 

“The bear needs to eat,” Lee laughed, taking Nigel hand as they walked out, into the grand hallways of the hotel once more.

“Got my honey right here though,” Nigel chuckled, licking his lips. He got them into the elevator, and kissed him against the wall, pulling back. “See? Sweetest fucking thing I could ever taste.” 

Coyly, Lee grinned at Nigel and pulled him into another kiss. “Too bad you can’t live off that alone.”

“Too fucking bad indeed, gorgeous,” Nigel crooned, speaking over Lee’s lips as the elevator descended. 

Lee chuckled and kissed Nigel again, arms around his shoulders. “I am starved, but once we eat, you can have your dessert.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, darling. I’m starved too,” Nigel admitted, and kissed Lee once more as the elevator doors opened. He lead him out into the restaurant part, holding the door for his fiance. “Well look at this place.” 

“This is better than I thought.” Lee grinned and waited for them to be seat, and once they were, he looked over the cute menu. “Aw.”

Nigel chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at the menu, then at Lee. “I have no idea what to get if I’m honest. What are you having?”

“All of it,” Lee laughed, everything was so cute and delicious looking. “Those pork buns look good.”

“We’ll get those then. Shit, we can order one of every fucking thing if you want,” Nigel offered, being totally serious about it. 

“It is dim sum.” Lee smiled and when the waiter came by, he did just that and ordered one of everything, plus two waters and a chinese beer for Nigel.

Nigel wasn’t very familiar with dim sum, but he nodded and grinned, taking Lee’s hand as they waited on their drinks. “I’ll let you teach me the ways then, hm?”

“It’s a lot of dishes and you get what you want, basically. Pork buns are amazing.” Lee squeezed Nigel’s hand.

“Variety is good,” Nigel said, licking his lips as he thumbed over the skin on Lee’s hand. The beer came, along with the waters, and he took a big drink. “Not bad at all. This Chinese beer is pretty fucking good.” 

“Yeah? I wish I could try it.” Lee grinned, but he would be good. Cheng would insist. 

“I’d let you but you know Mister Miyagi and his rules,” Nigel snorted, but really, he didn’t want anything to mess up Lee’s treatment. 

“Yeah. No need to mess things up now,” Lee said, caressing Nigel’s hand with his own.

“My thoughts exactly, darling,” Nigel said, and took Lee’s hand to kiss, then took another drink of his beer. 

The pork buns were brought out first and little buns that looked like Darth Vader heads. Lee picked one up and bit into it. “Oh… it’s ham.”

Nigel grinned, and took a bite of one as well. “Fucking good actually,” he said, surprised that he liked he. He kissed Lee’s hand again and then let go. 

Lee ate a pork bun next, laughing at how cute they were looking like little piggies. “Good and cute. Almost don’t want to eat it.” More things were brought over for them, set down in front of Nigel.

“These had to of taken way too fucking long to make, or they have robots back there,” Nigel joked, then took a little snowman looking thing, biting into it. “Seafood.” 

“Good seafood?” Lee reached with his chopsticks to grab one, and bit into it. “Oh… it’s really good.”

“It is, yea. Crab I think?” Nigel said, with a mouthful, not fooling with the chopsticks. He just grabbed them with his fingers and tore into the little things with his sharp teeth. 

Lee dipped his next bite first into the soy sauce and then stuffed the rest in his mouth. “Mm. This was not a mistake.”

“I’m glad you like it, draga,” Nigel winked, pleased that Lee was enjoying himself. “And you know, I’m really happy we came here too.” 

Lee took a red bean bun and bit half, pleasantly surprised. “I’ve never had dim sum like this. It’s so much better than America.”

“Yeah? It is fucking good,” Nigel agreed, playfully taking the other half from Lee, and stuffing it in his mouth like the bear he was. There was plenty left though. 

Lee laughed and picked up a spring roll looking piece and leaned over to offer it to Nigel. “I’ll be spoiled after this trip.”

“You will be spoiled, that’s for fucking sure, darling,” Nigel grinned, leaning forward and biting into the roll as Lee held it. 

“I’ll count on it then.” Lee was a humble man, he didn’t need much, but when Nigel insisted, he couldn’t bring himself to tell him no. Lee ate the other part with a hum.

“Good, baby,” Nigel crooned, reaching out to stroke Lee’s face, then grabbed his beer, taking a few big swigs. When he’d had the last sip, the waiter came over and cleared a couple dirty plates, and refilled his beer and Lee’s water. “Good fucking service too.”

“We’re paying enough.” Lee ate another bun, starting to feel his stomach fill to the brim, full.

“Don’t worry about the money, but yeah, this place is expensive,” Nigel snorted, then ate another as well, also starting to get full but maybe not like Lee was just yet. 

Lee sat back, relaxing and giving his food time to settle and digest a bit. He sipped on his water. “Well worth it.”

Nigel ate one more bun and another spring roll, then sat back, drinking more beer with a groan. The buttons on his black dress shirt strained at his belly, just temporarily from the food, but he felt totally sated, and a bit sleepy. “Yeah it is.” 

“Happy bear?” Lee asked, sippin his water, ogling his fiance.

“Ecstatic bear,” Nigel answered, grinning as his full lips wrapped around his beer. “Makes Daddy really fucking please, gorgeous.” The Romanian winked at his darling, a predatory glint in his eyes.

Lee shivered at that and set his empty glass down. “Maybe Daddy Bear can show me later just how pleased?”

“Yeah, I’ll show you. I’ll fucking make sure you know all night long,” Nigel growled, licking his lips, his fierce eyes locked onto stunning blues.

“Don’t eat too much more then. You’ll never be able to keep up,” Lee grinned, foot going up Nigel’s leg to his crotch.

Nigel cursed under his breath and gripped Lee’s foot, pressing his groin more into it, his hips working subtly under the table. “I’m done eating, at least as far as this is concerned,” he rumbled, his lips curling into a snarl, “never worry about me keeping up, hm? I’ll be wearing you the fuck out, rest-fucking-assured, beautiful.” 

Lee bit his lip, eager to get out of there now that their stomachs were satisfied. “I never doubt you.”

“No? Good,” Nigel said, letting Lee’s foot go with a grin, so he could summon the waiter for the check. He wasn’t in a hurry though. 

The waiter boxed up their leftover and left the check for them. 

“Oh, midnight snack,” Lee crooned, taking the boxes.

Nigel chuckled, and threw down the money, with a generous tip, chugging the rest of his beer. He got up with Lee, and took the boxes for him, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Yeah, that’ll be fucking amazing when we’re spent from our dessert later.” 

Lee smiled coyly at Nigel, brows raised flirtatiously. “We will most definitely need it.”

“That we will, gorgeous,” Nigel grinned, and then pulled Lee to him to give him a possessive kiss this time, right in front of everyone.

Lee wrapped his arms around Nigel and kissed him passionately, and then tugged him toward the elevator, careful of the food in his hand. “I like this trip with you. I don’t think we’ve ever spent this much time together in one lump.”

“We haven’t,” Nigel rumbled, pushing the button to their floor. He kept a protective arm around his fiance, beaming from ear to ear. The way he gazed at Lee was as though he were the only person who mattered, who existed, because to him, he was. “I’m having a good time too, and you know, we will only have more times like this. Soon you’ll be waking up to my mug every morning.”

“If by mug you mean coffee or tea, I’ll take it,” Lee teased, stroking a hand up Nigel’s chest. He had never been so enamored with someone as he was Nigel.

“My clever, cunning fucking gorgeous darling,” Nigel grinned, taking Lee’s hand with his free one, and nipping at them playfully. “You can have that too. Anything you want once you’re given the all clear.” 

“You just fuel me with coffee and wine, and you… I’ll be happy.” Lee said as they got off on their floor and back into their suite once more. Lee took the boxes and set them in the little mini fridge.

Nigel came up behind Lee as he bent over, pressing against him in a perverse embrace. He leaned over his back, and kissed the nape of his neck, pulling him up and against his chest. “I can do that, darling. Anything.” 

Lee laughed, grinding back against Nigel’s crotch, standing straight once more. “You really want to give me the world, don’t you?” Lee had never met anyone quite like Nigel.

With a little groan, Nigel held Lee by the hips, then snapped his own against his ass before answering. “I do, and I fucking will, beautiful.” 

Lee turned, wrapping his arms around Nigel’s shoulders, his engagement ring catching the light as he did. “A year ago I would have said no, you know. You’ve… made me hope again, Nigel.”

Nigel rubbed his nose with Lee’s then, not missing the glint of gold from the corner of his eye. It made him happy to see it on his fiance’s finger. “I’m glad you didn’t say no, I’m fucking pleased as punch I helped you hope. I’m a fucking determined man, baby. I said I can’t lose you, and I won’t. Not now, not ever. Love you, _my_ Lee.” 

“I love you, too, Nigel.” Lee kissed him, long, slow and sweet. He pushed Nigel into the wall, undoing his belt, slipping it off through his belt loops.

“Fuck…” Nigel groaned, watching Lee’s fingers work, his own moving to pull the sweater from Lee’s body. He moved to his jeans next, unfastening them. 

Lee grinned, more than happy to step back into their sexal escapades. He undid Nigel’s pants and then took off his tie, his jacket. “That’s right, we are.”

Nigel grinned at that, looking at Lee through hooded eyes, and stepped out of his pants, once he took off his shoes. He tugged Lee’s jeans down, underwear too, and undid his own shirt, stripping out of it quickly. When both men were naked, he pulled his fiance close, large veiny hands gripping his ass. “Fucking just look at you.” 

“Look me? Look at _you_.” Lee laughed, dragging Nigel back toward the bed slowly by the shoulders as he kissed him.

“I’d rather look at you, but thanks, darling,” Nigel crooned, as his calves hit the mattress. He ran his hands along Lee’s sides, around to the front to palm his cock, thumbing over the tip before laying down. He pulled Lee on top of him, biting at his neck as he rutted their dicks together. 

Rolling their lips together slowly, Lee reached one hand between them to sheath their cocks in his fist, groaning. He was full and tired, but Nigel brought out a hunger in him he never knew he had, and Lee was quite the cocksman. “Fuck…”

Nigel grunted, holding Lee’s face as he kissed each groan from his lips, suckling them between his teeth. “Taste so good, baby. Why don’t you swing around and give me that ass, hm?”

Lee smiled wickedly. “Or I just come up there and plant myself on your face.”

“Fuck yeah, gorgeous. Come sit on Daddy bear’s face,” Nigel snarled, his cock twitching at that. 

Crawling up Nigel’s chest after biting at his each nipple, Lee put his knees over his shoulders and then his hips over Nigel’s face leaned over him. “This okay?” He grinned, slyly.

Nigel gripped Lee’s ass, and nosed around his shaft, licking up it. “More than fucking okay, darling,” he said, and then took Lee down to the root in one swallow, his finger slipping up and down his crack. 

Lee breathed out in heavy breaths, moaning with ministration of Nigel’s, pushing his hips forward, length sliding down his tongue. “Oh, fuck…”

Hearing Lee’s approval made Nigel work that much harder to suck him dry before the night was over. Hands still on his ass, he pulled him back and forth, making him fuck his mouth faster, his tongue pressing against the sensitive nerves. Lee pivoted his hips down into Nigel’s mouth, easily able to feel the tip of his throat on the head of his cock before pulling back, gasping with pleasure.

Cheeks hollowed, Nigel moved one hand to the side to grab the lube, slicking up his fingers, though he fumbled a bit. When he was done, he pressed two inside Lee’s hole, working him open as he continued to take him down, hungrily. 

“Nigel-” Lee’s jaw dropped, hardly able to contain himself as he rolled his hips, fucking himself on Nigel’s fingers and mouth.

With a twist of his wrist, Nigel pressed against Lee’s prostate, massaging there as he fucked him faster, his mouth going at the same pace. He opened his throat, tongue laving, wanting to taste his sweet spend before fucking him with his hard, leaking cock. 

Lee stood no chance when Nigel did that. His hips pushed and rocked, jutting as raggedly as his breath as he came down Nigel throat with a pleasurable groan.

Nigel swallowed him down like a starving man, ravenous for every drop. He cleaned him up and flipped him over, on all fours, driving his cock deep inside his ass. “Oh fuck, baby-”

Lee pressed back, still sensitive with orgasm, letting himself ride the waves of it as Nigel fucked him. “Harder, take me, do what you want-”

“Yeah?” Nigel huffed, ragged as he started to fuck Lee hard and fast. His finger was still slick, so he put at the edge of his fiance’s hole, feeling his cock slide in and out, pressing gently. “Think you can take a little more in there, beautiful?” 

Eyes rolling back, Lee nodded his head, hands and fingers clenched into the sheets. “Yeah, yeah-- I could.”

With his other hand, Nigel poured more lube over Lee’s pucker, and his own cock. His finger was drenched in it, and he slowly slid one in, continuing to fuck his darling carefully now, making sure not to hurt him. The tightness was amplified, and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out. It felt fucking incredible. “Oh, shit…. Fuck, Lee. How’s that feel?” 

“Tight, but perfect…” Lee managed, looking over his shoulder with a wanton gaze, arching back into Nigel, taking all of everything he put in.

Nigel locked eyes with Lee, his heart thudding as he felt that spark of love and lust between them. He started to move faster, driving in, and out, finger gliding with his cock. “Fucking sexy…”

“Add another.” Lee grinned, grunting with each smack of hips.

Nigel eagerly obliged, slowly adding a second finger as he fucked him. It was entirely depraved, and the Romanian loved it. “That’s it, darling, fucking take all that I give you.” 

Lee would take anything Nigel gave and gladly thank him for it. Was that love? Probably, or maybe Lee just really loved Nigel and all he could. “Nigel-” he panted, worked up once more, come from his first round dripping on the bed spread.

“Lee-” Nigel groaned, snapping his hips faster and faster, removing the extra fingers now to grip Lee’s cheeks, the bed shaking from how hard he was fucking his beautiful fiance. 

“Fuck-” Lee dropped his head between his shoulders, pushing back hard on Nigel, squeezing around him to get him to come, wanting to feel his cock pulse in his ass.

“Oh fuckin’...” Nigel growled deep and loud, when he felt the tight grip Lee had on his cock. He pumped into his ass, in hard, quick burts, keeping them close. It only took a few more, and he came, hot and thick, roaring like the beast he was. “Lee, goddamn, baby… fuck!” 

Lee held still to let Nigel finish, all too happy to feel him release inside. He might not have gone again, but none of that mattered. “Fuck, Nigel you are… amazing.” Lee dropped to his elbows, panting and chuckling.

Nigel would make him come again, he planned on it before the night was over if Lee’d let him. The big burly man pulled Lee into his arms, spooning him and kissing the back of his neck, licking the salty sweat there. “Nah baby, you’re the amazing one, but thanks, yeah?” With a grin, he closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness. He never wanted to lose Lee, he’d destroy anyone who tried to tear them apart. 

“Okay, whatever you say,” Lee snarked with an eye roll, holding on to Nigel’s hip as they cuddled post coitial. 

Nigel moved back enough to spank Lee’s ass once, then rolled him onto his back, laying over him halfway. He grinned, snarling playfully, and bit his fiance’s lower lip. “Did you just fucking sass me, darling?” 

“I did, what’s daddy going to do about it?” Lee asked with a chuckle to his sultry tone.

“ _Daddy_ will show you when you’ve rested a bit. Need you at full strength for what I have in mind,” Nigel rasped, grinning wolfishly at Lee, but there was love in his eyes too. 

“A moment in our shower slash steam room might help.” Lee grinned and rolled out of Nigel grasp with a grin.

“I think it might,” Nigel agreed, chuckling and getting up quickly to follow Lee into the bathroom. “Need to get my dirty little elf all nice and clean.”

Laughing, Lee set the screen for the steam in the shower, and gave it a minute to start while he put the water on in there to add to it. “Coming in with me then?”

“Gotta keep an eye on you,” Nigel winked, walking up behind Lee. “Make sure you behave yourself in here.” 

Lee grinned and opened the glass door, holding it so Nigel could enter with him, steam escaping out into the marbled bathroom. “Come on then.”

“Pushy, pushy,” Nigel teased, and then got inside, breathing in the steam. It opened him up, and felt amazing. “This isn’t too fucking bad at all.”

“Better than being in a sauna with strangers,” Lee laughed, and sat on the little bench in there, not too big. 

“Yeah it is,” Nigel chuckled, sitting down next to Lee, nice and close like that. He hooked his arm around him, leaning back to enjoy the steam.

“Are you ready for Disneyland?” Lee grinned up close at Nigel, wondering if he’d ever had a day of fun like that in his life. Lee had never been, but not because he couldn’t.

Nigel hadn’t ever had fun like that. Only fun he’d had was when he was younger, getting drunk or high, sometimes both. He kissed his beautiful little elf and nodded. “I’m ready to see what the fucking fuss is all about, yeah. Also want to see you enjoy it too, blue eyes.” 

“I’ve never been, I can’t promise you if it’s fun,” Lee laughed, shaking his head. “So we’ll both go in with eyes wide open. I hear amusement theme parks are the best though.”

“Sounds like a deal to me,” Nigel grinned, rubbing Lee’s muscular thigh. He kept his eyes on him, hopelessly devoted to the man at his side. It would be great once they were married.

“You like rides?” Lee asked, cheekily.

“I am the fucking ride, angel,” Nigel joked, coyly. 

“Ride you all night and then we’ll go ride other ones in the morning,” Lee grinned, moving over and crawled into Nigel’s lap.

“That's more like it,” Nigel husked, rubbing his hands down Lee's back, leaning forward to kiss his neck. “Love how you feel sitting here on my dick.”

“It’s me favorite place to be,” Lee crooned, head lolling back, stretching out his neck.

“Who needs Roller coasters and all when you have my cock,” Nigel rumbled, grinning seductively as he bit up Lee’s neck. ”Mm fuck-”

“Even better if we could do this on them,” Lee teased, knowing that was not possible, but the idea thrilled him.

“Fuck yeah, darling,” Nigel groaned, thinking of things they possibly could do though. “Sort of makes me think of that one movie, _Fear._ You know the one where the guy fingered his girl on the rollercoaster?” 

“I… haven’t seen it.” Lee made a little face, scrunching his brows together. 

“Shit movie really, but the point is, I’d love to do something like that to you,” Nigel said, then pulled Lee gently closer, kissing his little scrunched brows, then his nose, and finally his lips. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have a pussy for you to do that with,” Lee teased with raised brows.

Nigel reached around and ran his finger over Lee’s hole, capturing a nipple in his mouth before letting it go to answer him. “Good fucking thing too, because the only thing I want is you, and this sexy ass I’m touching.” He couldn’t finger his ass on a rollercoaster, but he could jack him off. 

Lee hummed his approval, smiling as Nigel gave him the right sort of answer. He kissed his fiance once and bit his bottom lip. “Good.”

Removing his finger, Nigel used his other hand to cup Lee’s jaw, then kissed him softly. “I love you so much, baby. Love fucking you, yeah, but I need you to understand I would do anything for you. I’d kill for you, do whatever it took to see you happy.”

“I’m not never a happy person,” Lee insisted, smiling against Nigel’s lips. “I just need you. And this treatment to work.”

“I know, but just making sure you know you’re going to stay a happy person,” Nigel whispered, and kissed Lee for it. “It’s going to work, you said you feel better, and I need you too.” 

Lee had no delusions about Nigel having being with others, he didn’t let that bother him, but he had to be sure Nigel knew who he was, and as long as Nigel didn’t need any other sex, Lee was good. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Nigel was fiercely loyal, and Lee had his heart, his mind, body and soul. He kissed him again slowly. “I may not be a good man in all aspects in my life, darling. I do bad things, and have done them, but I’ll never fuck you over, or hurt you. You’re all I want, till I meet my fucking end.” 

“Even then, and ever after,” Lee insisted, he didn’t want to go on with Nigel, even in death.

The Romanian never really put much stock in what happened after death, but Lee made him consider otherwise, at least in the sense that if there was an afterlife, he’d sure as fuck be with his soon to be husband. “And after, darling. No escaping your bear, eh?”

“No escaping.” Lee leaned in and kissed Nigel, the steam around them thick.

“Never,” Nigel whispered, holding the back of Lee’s head as he dipped his tongue into his mouth, cock twitching between his cheeks. 

“Someone’s happy,” Lee moaned, rubbing down over Nigel’s cock as their tongues slid together.

“Goddamned elated,” Nigel groaned, pressing against Lee’s hole, and then kissed him again. The steam engulfed them in thick, billowy clouds as they made out, guiding them into their night of seemingly endless lovemaking, and unbridled passion. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, they arose at a decent hour, the park wouldn’t open until mid morning anyway. Lee dressed casually enough for the park, jeans and sweater, running shoes. He didn’t want to over dress and regret it later. Nigel had on jeans and a loose button up dachshund shirt, paired with his most comfortable pair of boots.

They stood in line, their tickets bought at the booth and in hand first thing.

“Well, darling, let’s go find this fucking mouse, hm?” Nigel grinned, keeping an arm around Lee’s waist as they walked through the gates into a mouse utopia. 

Lee rolled his eyes but let Nigel hold him close. “We don’t have to find him. I’m sure he’s busy with the children.”

“Rolling those eyes again. You remember what happened last night… what happens to sassy fucking elves?” Nigel teased, not having really been serious about finding Mickey. He kissed his temple, walking around with his fiance. “So what should we do first? You hungry, or maybe we get the big rides out of the way first?”

Lee picked up a map from one of the stations and opened it up. “Let’s see what’s close?”

“Good idea,” Nigel said, wishing he could smoke, but there wasn’t smoking in the park, or at least none he could see. 

“If we go straight through the castle, we’ll go to fantasyland, mostly kid rides there, or we can go right and do Hyperspace Mountain and Iron Man.” Lee showed Nigel the map.

“That’s an easy fucking choice,” Nigel snorted, looking at the map. “Let’s go right. I mean unless you really had your heart set on fantasyland.”

“We can go there later.” Lee leaned in and kissed Nigel’s high cheek bone. They walked, hand in hand, through the gate to Tomorrowland instead, where everything was futuristic looking.

“Good plan, blue eyes,” Nigel said, thinking of all the money it must have cost to put this setup together. He had to stop himself from sizing up people, wondering if they’d be interested in product--it was just natural for him when in a new environment. 

The park was not yet too crowded, it was early. They walked to the main building, large and silvery, very futuristic looking. They walked on, taking long strides to the main part, it would take a while, but the ride usually had very long lines.

Nigel didn’t mind though, not as long as Lee was happy, and he laced their fingers together as they went to get in line. Leaning over he whispered in his darling’s ear. “You think if I paid the fucker, there’d be some way to get in first?” he chuckled, though he’d do it, if there was a way. 

“I don’t think they are allowed to take bribes,” Lee laughed, shaking his head, going by a few cast members through another turnstyle, and into the building, where space like videos played.

“Figures,” Nigel chuckled and stopped, pulling Lee to him to give him a kiss. “I love you baby.” He just felt the need to tell his fiance that, despite the location.

“I love you, too,” Lee said, moving them along as people tried to get around them. In line, they could see life sized models of spaceships from the movie, which was pretty neat, even if Lee wasn’t a big fan.

Big planets hung above them as they entered the main part of the building where little ‘rockets’ were being boarded for the indoor, space roller coaster. Nigel looked around at everything, keeping an eye on the people moving past them too. He’d never in his life been anywhere like this. 

“Fucking packed in here like sardines,” Nigel snorted, moving with the line until it was finally their turn to get in. 

Lee stepped into the ‘ship’ first and pulled the little lap bar down over his lap, looking up at Nigel, waiting for him to get in. Nigel did the same, sitting next to Lee, and then took his hand. 

“Ready, gorgeous?”

 

“Are you?” Lee asked, laughing. 

“I think so,” Nigel answered, grinning, and holding onto the bar. 

The ride started, pushing forward through tunnels of stars and space looking things. Soon they were zipping through what looked to be outer space and flying by space crafts.

At the end of the ride, Nigel took a breath. “That was fun. Want to do it again or something else?”

“We’ll have to get in line for another half hour,” Lee said with a smirk, piling out of their little rocket and going to see their picture on the tvs.

“Good point, darling. Let’s buy the picture and go find something else, if you want,” Nigel suggested, kindly, lovingly taking Lee’s hand as they walked past the tvs. 

Lee took out his phone and snapped a picture of it, not willing to waste the money, whether Nigel had it or not. “Iron Man is just around the corner.”

Nigel didn’t go against Lee, and appreciated his thriftiness; he nodded, a smile in his eyes, and walked with him out of the ride. “I did see that movie, so yeah, let’s do it.” 

They walked out and to the next building, gaudy with gold and red, like Iron Man. Inside the ride was a screen, a 3D ride. “This should be interesting?”

Nigel handed Lee a pair of glasses--or Stark Vision glasses--as they were called, and put his on right away. “Fuck yeah it will. I’m having a good time so far, beautiful.” 

It was nice to forget their worries and cares for a little while, throw it all at some fantastical fake world, and enjoy themselves. Lee laughed at the glasses and put them on when they were seated. “How do I look?”

“Sexy as fuck is how you look. My little elf in glasses,” Nigel winked, once he lowered his to show Lee his eyes. He put them back on, then turned towards the screen, not sure what exactly was going to happen but damn if he wasn’t ready for it. 

The lights dimmed and the ride started up, moving them about the seats. “Good thing we’re strapped in,” he whispered to Nigel with a grin.

“I know right?” Nigel whispered back, grinning back at Lee. He held the side of the seat for a second, then realized he was doing it and stopped, as to not look silly. 

The ride took them through a series of silly drops and exciting flying over the city, and even meeting Iron Man himself before landing safely back. Lee was laughing by the time they were done, taking his glasses off and piling out the otherside with Nigel. Nigel chuckled too, taking his off, and then put his glasses in the recycle bin, holding Lee’s hand as they walked out all together off the ride.

“Thirsty or hungry, draga?”

“Not yet. We can stop and take a breather if you want.” Lines were not so daunting, but they did take a long time, and a big chunk out of the day.

“I just need to smoke, darling,” Nigel said, wondering if there was a place like that. If not, he’d just have to make one because if he didn’t smoke soon, someone would surely die. 

Lee got the map out to look for their designated smoking areas that most places like this had. “There’s a few spots, Depends on which ‘land’ we want to head to next. There’s one in Mysticland.”

“That sounds good, if that’s the next land place you want to go to.” Nigel took Lee’s face then, and kissed him, making sure not to fuck up the map. All he wanted was for them to have fun, and so far, it seemed like they were, which was good. He also intended on getting his angel some sort of stuffed something or another too. 

“Yeah. Big ride over there is supposed to be good,” Lee murmured against Nigel’s mouth, grinning. “Mystic Manor.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go baby.” Nigel gave Lee a seductive, and playful look, then nipped at his lower lip before pulling back. “To the fucking manor we go.” 

“Smoke first,” Lee insisted, walking with Nigel to the little spot everyone else was sitting at to smoke.

Nigel was thankful. He touched Lee’s shoulder, and rubbed there, lovingly. “Why don’t you wait on the outskirts, and I’ll smoke. Don’t want to expose you to my piss poor habit.” He’d still keep an eye on him from there though. 

Lee kissed Nigel’s high cheek bone, and slapped his ass once. “I’ll just be over there at the border then, looking cute and waiting for you.”

“I won’t make your cute self wait too fucking long,” Nigel grinned, and walked over inside the area, lighting up a much needed smoke. He sat on a bench, on the table part, one leg up as watched Lee like a hawk, taking deep drags off his cigarette. The nicotine surged through his body, calming every bit of any residual anxiousness he’d felt before when craving the little tobacco filled stick. 

Lee stood waiting, looking over the map, trying to make heads or tails of it, mostly just looking at the landmarks to see where to go after the manor. A few people tried to get his attention, but Lee was paying much attention. He had no need to. Upon seeing one man in particular trying to get his fiance’s attention, Nigel flicked out his cigarette and jumped up, walking over quickly to wrap his arm around his darling. He looked at the man and tipped his chin up, teeth exposed with a deadly grin. It was instinct, but he was happy Lee hadn’t paid that man any mind. 

“You need help with something?” Nigel asked the man, not yelling or making a scene yet. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

The man shook his head and walked away, clearly not wanting any trouble.

Lee raised a brow at Nigel, and wrapped his arms around. “Being protective?” he crooned, biting at his earlobe.

“Fuck yeah, baby. Can’t have some Disney fetishist thinking you’ll be his elf for a fucking night,” Nigel said, watching the man until he was out of sight. He turned to kiss Lee, calming at the bite on his ear. “You look like a handsome Disney prince, or a sexy elf. Going to start calling you Prince Charming maybe.” 

Lee laughed, touching Nigel’s chest as he eased into his side, like he belonged there. “Prince huh? What does that make you?”

“Maybe your knight in shining fucking armor,” Nigel laughed with Lee, hooking his arm around him. “Or you know, the king, whichever, long as I get to protect and serve you, your highness.” 

Lee laughed, inching fingers up Nigel’s chest. “I thought maybe you were the burly beast.”

“Tac ‘good looking’ onto the front of that title and we’ve got a deal, blue eyes.” Nigel placed his hand over Lee’s to rub there, then moved it, so he could continue touching him that way. He adored being doted on by his sexy little elf prince. 

“The handsome beast?” Lee laughed, good heartedly, and kissed Nigel on the mouth, even if he did taste like cigarettes.

Nigel needed to remember to keep some gum or something on him, so Lee wouldn’t have to taste that, or maybe he’d try the vaping thing. Either way he kissed him back, possessively, and hugged him. “Yeah, I think I like that a lot. I was known as the beast of Bucharest, so I think it’s fitting.” 

“Ohhh, I like that,” Lee grasped over Nigel’s heart and then took his hand. “Let’s go get in line before we get kicked out for indecent exposure.”

“Can’t have that. Then I’d have to beat up that mouse fuck,” Nigel joked, but he was happy that Lee was happy. It was a good day, sunny, not too hot, and not cold. Perfect. 

“Come on then,” Lee said taking Nigel’s hand and leading them up the path to the big house for the ride.

Nigel laced their fingers and walked with Lee, still hardly able to believe he was at Disneyland. He’d never thought he’d see the day and honestly? It was a happy fucking place to be. “I’d follow you anywhere, darling.”

They made their way through the line and into the awaiting trackless vehicle that looked adorable with the bright and yet dark scenery around them. Lee got in with Nigel’s help and then tugged him in with him. “Here we go.”

When the bar lowered, Nigel took Lee’s hand again, and pecked him on the cheek, just as it started moving inside the ride. He was again astounded that it was in English, as most had been so far, but happy it was. When the little monkey popped up, he leaned to Lee’s ear. “That little fucking monkey is up to no good,” he chuckled. 

Lee chuckled and kissed Nigel’s jaw. “No good at all.”

The ride went on, seeing the little furry monkey find himself in various tricky spots. Nigel shook his head and nudged Lee as if to say, ‘see, told you.’ He snorted audibly though when they headless armored knights began to sing. It was cute, and Lee _loved_ it.

“This is so… magical.”

“Yeah it is, gorgeous,” Nigel whispered, and kissed Lee’s hand, unable to stop. 

The rest of the ride was magical and cute, swirled with colors and music in each room, trying to get everything back to normal. At the end, Lee was smiling from ear to ear. “This was great.”

“It was, right?” Nigel got out, then offered his hand to Lee to help him out, and when they were both upright, he lead them out. “Alright, darling, where to next?”

“There are garden around here or we can catch the train to another part,” Lee offered, pulling the map out once they were away from the queue.

“Let’s do the train, unless you wanted to see the garden?” Nigel asked, looking at the map. 

Lee shrugged, not caring one way or the other. They had time after all. “Let’s do the train.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nigel agreed, walking with Lee towards the boarding area. He noticed that Lee seemed to be feeling good, at least in how he acted, so he hoped that meant the treatment really was working out. 

Lee grinned. They boarded the train as it came along and he snuggled into Nigel’s side. “We should go to the US version someday.”

“We’ll do it. Maybe at Christmas time, hm? I hear it’s really fucking magical or some shit, at that time,” Nigel purred, kissing the top of Lee’s head, then his forehead. 

Leaning over, Lee planted a wet kiss on Nigel’s lips as the train took off. “It might be nice to get married there.”

“Reading my mind, angel,” Nigel smiled, and then leaned over to kiss Lee again on his perfect mouth. “You think Mickey serves as the priest or officaitor or whatever?” 

Lee laughed. “I have no idea. But wouldn’t that be something?”

“Yeah it would. I can honestly say it would be pretty fucking fantastic,” Nigel said, barking out a rough laugh as the train moved along the tracks. 

The train landed back at the front entrance, and Lee got off with Nigel’s hand in his own. “I’m starved. Hungry?”

“For two things, yeah,” Nigel smirked, seductively, but he was hungry and sex could wait for later. “Let’s see what there is to eat around here.” 

“I could go for anything right now,” Lee said, rubbing his belly as he smirked at Nigel, descending the platform toward mainstreet.

“You like mexican? I’m in the mood for that if they have it, but if not, then anything really works. Your bear needs some meat though,” Nigel proclaimed, with a little devious grin on his face as they walked. 

“Not sure they do Mexican here,” Lee commented looking at the menu. “How about… chicken? Burger?”

“Good point there, and uh yeah, actually a burger would be good. Just need a thick one,” Nigel said, nodding and rubbing his belly now. 

“I think you’re going to end up with whatever they have,” Lee laughed, and shook his head. “Back to space land, or whatever it was.”

“If they aren’t big enough, then I’ll get two,” Nigel decided, winking at Lee, and then turned them around, to head back to where they’d come from. “It’s okay, it was a nice little train ride.”

“It was. Got to see more of the park that way.” Lee hooked his arm with Nigel’s as they walked back through Tomorrowland.

“Exactly, darling.” It took a bit, but once they arrived at the restaurant, Nigel was glad. Plus it had been nice walking with his handsome fiance, just getting to check out the place. “Here we are, fucking finally, hm?” Nigel smiled, and opened the door to the diner for Lee. 

Inside it was a quick service sort of thing. They got in line and Lee read the menu, most in Chinese, but he got the gist of most of it. “Burgers, you’re in luck. I think… I want that cheesy fish thing.”

“Okay, baby, one cheesy fish thing coming up.” Nigel ordered it when it was their turn, and then a cheeseburger for himself, with fries and a coke. “What do you want to drink, angel?”

“Water is fine.” Lee said, not wanting anything else, and he couldn’t partake of alcohol anyway.

Nigel skipped the alcohol mostly because he didn’t see any on the menu. A coke would work. The Romanian ordered the water and paid, taking the ticket with a nod to the smiling chinese girl. “We’re number…. I don’t fucking know,” he laughed.

Lee laughed. He was sure they could figure it out. He walked them to a table and sat down, while they waited. “I’m starved.”

“Me too. I could eat a whole person right now,” Nigel chuckled, leaning on the table, his strong forearms bulging, biceps too. 

Lee leaned over and kissed Nigel. “Let’s not eat people.” He was teasing, of course. Two minutes later their meal arrived, for them, sat in front. Lee took his fish sandwich and unwrapped it. 

Nigel licked his lips from the kiss before, still tasting Lee, or it seemed like it. He opened his sandwich and put ketchup on it, and a touch of mayo. “Thank fuck it was fast,” he said, then took a hearty bite. “Oh god, yes.”

Lee laughed, putting just a little mayo on his fish and then took a few bites with a hum. “This is actually really good.” Lee looked down at the map. “Want to go to Adventureland after this?”

“It is,” Nigel agreed, and then popped a few fries into his mouth, washing it down with some soda. “Yeah that sounds good. I want to get on a rollercoaster too, but maybe after the food settles.” 

“We got the Jungle Cruise over there and some rafts, and then we can go to Grizzly Gulch, there’s a rollercoaster there,” Lee explained, finishing his sandwich.

“Grizzly? Like bear?” Nigel grinned, arching a playful, barely there brow at Lee. He finished his food too, eating faster than he meant to, and wiped his mouth. Sipping his soda, he leaned back and grunted. 

“Yeah, like that.” Lee rolled his eyes playfully and set his wrappers aside on the tray they had been given. “Better?”

“Fitting,” Nigel chuckled, and took Lee’s hand, rubbing his foot over his fiance’s playfully. “Yeah, much better. How about you? Have your fill? There’s ice cream too.” 

“I don’t want to over do it.” Lee stood, taking their garbage to a trash can and tossing it out. “Maybe later.”

“Maybe in the hotel room tonight. I can licked it off of you.” Nigel tossed his drink, and placed his palm on Lee’s lower back, walking him out of the place. “Lead the way, beautiful.”

Lee walked them to the other part of the park, to a line for a cruise ride, that took far longer than he wanted, but it was busy. “Getting warm out isn’t it?” he was teasing mostly, since it was ‘jungle’ cruise.

“Yeah, may need to take these clothes off. This way I can show off my loincloth too,” Nigel teased back, chuckling roughly. He flashed his sharp teeth at Lee, mirth swimming in his eyes. He was having a great time.

Lee ran his fingers down Nigel’s chest, one brow raised. “Can we buy you one? I’d _love_ to see that.”

“For you? Yeah, baby. I get to pick out something for you to wear though, hm?” Nigel rasped, his eyes trained on Lee’s. Fuck, he was so sexy, he almost had a mind to pull him into the brush and fuck him right in Mickey’s house. 

“Like what?” Lee laughed, moving further into the line, around and around, it felt like.

“Well maybe some leopard print panties, or something. It would go with the jungle loincloth stuff.” Nigel licked his fangs, thinking about how he’d buy him two pair. One he could rip off with his teeth. Of course, that is, if Lee was into the idea. 

“Ohhh… lacy?” Lee raised his brows, moving along the line another few inches.

Nigel stepped closer to Lee, making their convo that much more intimate and quiet. “Fuck yeah… lacy, and something high up on your ass, show it off a bit, you know?” 

“Cheeky, lace panties?” Lee hummed, clearly in love with the idea. “Thigh highs?”

“Goddamn…” Nigel slid his arm around Lee’s waist, knowing he couldn’t do anything right now, but fuck, just the image of his sexy elf in that get up was making him half hard. “Mhm. We need to get that as soon as fucking possible.”

“We will. Settle down,” Lee chuckled, and slid to the front of line, waiting for another boat to come along for them.

“Tell _him_ to settle down,” Nigel laughed, pressing against Lee’s ass, in a pretend accidental bump. It wasn’t anything anyone else would have noticed but he knew Lee would feel it. “I’ll keep the beast caged, no worries there, darling.” 

They were next, and Lee boarded, all the way down and across, taking a seat on the seemingly rickety boat. He took Nigel’s hand, the skipper of the boat asking for everyone to move down and fill in all the seats. They complied, and once they were all settled in, Nigel squeezed Lee’s hand affectionately, curious as to what sort of ride this would be. Obviously in water, but he still wasn’t sure what all would happen. 

The skipper cracked jokes as they began to move along, like he was steering the boat, but it was on a track under the water. They passed a treehouse that they could go visit after this if they so decided and into the ‘jungle’ part of the cruise where there were fake animals. Nigel wasn’t missing out on the treehouse. He smiled as the boat moved about through the ‘murky’ waters, and wrapped his arm around Lee. The jokes made him laugh, and he pointed out the fake spider to Lee. 

“It’s campy, but I like it,” Lee whispered, leaning into Nigel’s arm as they enjoyed their little ‘cruise’ through the made up jungle.

“I do too, darling,” Nigel hummed, then laughed when they got to the furry, clothes wearing gorillas. “Look, that one has heart boxers.” 

“You need a pair,” Lee laughed, not too loud. “Big hairy and in some of those?”

“We’ll add it to the list we talked about before,” Nigel chuckled, rubbing Lee’s thigh once. 

Lee hummed and moved in as close as he could get to Nigel. “We’ll have lots to do tonight when the park closes.”

“Yeah we will, beautiful,” Nigel whispered, huskily in Lee’s ear. The boat continued on, elephants and crocodiles on either side, the skipper making more jokes. It was cute and relaxing too. 

Soon they were back at the start, many jokes had, and Lee and Nigel got off last. Lee stretched and took Nigel’s hand once more. “Where to next? Grizzly Gulch?”

“Yeah, I think we should go there, just let me smoke first,” Nigel said, not having smoked after their meal and that was a staple. “Maybe we also get me one of those vape things too, hm?” 

Lee lead them to the next little smoking spot, and waited at the edge of it for Nigel. “Good idea. If that’s what you want.”

“It is. I think it’ll make things easier,” Nigel said, only ever having considered this for Lee. He walked into the area, and lit up, sitting down, and taking a deep pull. After about five minutes, he was done, and he went back to his darling, taking his hand. “Now then. Much fucking better.” 

“Could just stick a patch on you.” Lee teased, of course, it wasn’t his life, but cancer wasn’t picky, honestly. He squeezed Nigel’s hand gently. “Let’s get you on that roller coaster.”

“Would be pretty handy right now,” Nigel laughed, and took Lee’s hand to kiss, walking towards the ride. They got in line and the Romanian ‘bear’ looked around, amused at the irony. “I’m fucking pumped for this, always wanted to go on a roller coaster, and this one looks like a good starter.” 

“The space one was a roller coaster too,” Lee pointed out with amused, raised brows. “It was just in the dark.”

“Yeah that’s true, just didn’t feel like it I guess because it was in the dark, like you said,” Nigel grinned, shaking his head. 

“This will be different I think. We can see everything happening.” The line was huge though, but they shuffled along, watching the other people enjoy the ride as they waited.

Nigel hated the waiting usually, but it was okay as long as he with Lee. His fiance made everything better. “I think so too. Plus, bears, right?” 

“I think so? We’ll see.” Lee wrapped his arms around Nigel while they waited, the line unmoving for the moment. “You’re really into this bear thing. I like it.”

“Never thought I would be, but you got me into it. I thought, well, fuck it, Lee likes it, and I am sort of burly,” Nigel laughed, though it wasn’t that he was obsessed with the notion, but he enjoyed Lee’s reaction to it, and was in a playful mood. 

“My bear.” Lee crooned and kissed Nigel’s mouth and then his jaw. They were moved along a few more feet, and then a few more after that.

“Always,” Nigel said, walking with Lee until finally they made it to the front of the line. Seemed like it took forever but he was glad they were finally boarding. He helped his gorgeous darling into the seat, then sat down as well, the bar going over their laps. “Fucking finally.” 

Lee laughed and poked Nigel’s ribs. Everything in Disneyland seemed to take a while, but it was about the experience in the end. “Looks fast…”

Nigel didn’t truly mind, because it was an unforgettable experience. If Darko could see him now, he’d never stop teasing him--not until Nigel threatened to break his jaw, then he’d be done with that. Still, he didn’t care who thought what about it, he was with his fiance, in the happiest place in the world. With a kiss to Lee’s jaw, he hummed. “It does. I bet it’ll be a rush.” 

A gleam in his eyes, Lee held onto the bar over their lap as the train started to move, inching across a track and slowly speeding up, through caverns and mountains, and up a hill, where they dropped quickly.

“Fucking goddamn!” Nigel bellowed, happy as a lark as the train did that. He hadn’t meant to cuss out loud like that but fuck if he cared. It was fantastic! “Hold on, gorgeous, can’t have you fly out,” he teased, the wind whipping his hair around his face. 

“Oh my-” Lee laughed, the train going up another hill, and then at the top it stopped and slid _back_ down, sending them backwards down the tracks.

“Jesus fuckin’,” Nigel said, with a laugh, but made sure not to be as loud with it this time. He let his head loll, enjoying the g-force effect. It felt great, and freeing, like all the stress he was carrying was leaving his body.

Lee grasped on to Nigel, like his life depended on it, almost lifting from the seat, shifting side to side with him. Finally, they came back to a slowing stop and deboarded. “Oh shit,” he whispered.

“That was great,” Nigel sighed, happily, holding Lee to his side as they walked away. “I want to go on one thats goes upside down if they have it, and if you’re up for it?” 

“I don’t know if they do,” Lee said, pulling the map out as they moved out of the way to look it over.

“That’s okay if not,” Nigel said, peeking over at the map. “I don’t see anything, which is fine. Where to next, draga?”

“Toy Story Land?” It sounded silly, but they were here all day and there weren’t too many other rides, it looked like.

“Sure, darling, we’ll go there. Maybe get something for you too. I don't know if I can win something for you, but if they have games, I’ll try, hm?” Nigel crooned, kissing Lee’s temple.

“Okay,” Lee chuckled, and walked with Nigel to the next land, keeping close with a hand to the small of his back.

Nigel felt like the cock of the walk with Lee at his side, and he found he was in a great mood. When they got to the other land, a dog came towards to them, one he knew to be Pluto. “I think we’re about to have a fucking visitor, darling,” he laughed.

Lee was looking at the map for games, but didn’t see any when Nigel said that. He looked up and saw Pluto and his handler. “How about that.” Pluto came up to them, pointing at Nigel’s shirt and then held his belly, like he was laughing. “More like you have a visitor,” he laughed.

The Romanian barked out a laugh and held his shirt out. “You like this, huh? Yeah, it’s got little yous on it I suppose.” Nigel reached out and patted Pluto’s shoulder, not sure if that was allowed but it wasn’t done aggressively. He looked at Lee, and winked. 

Pluto patted Nigel back, his handler staying close, but saying nothing as they interacted. Pluto tugged on Nigel’s shirt and then pointed to himself, asking if he had another one for him.

“You want one too?” Nigel asked with a chuckle. “Didn’t bring one this time, Pluto ‘ol boy but next time, yeah? I think we’d look fucking awesome in our matching shirts, don’t you?”

Pluto slumped his shoulders and hung his head sadly, and Lee patted his back. “Sorry about that, next time though.”

Pluto nodded, happy, and hugged them both while someone took a picture. When done, Pluto waved and blew kisses as he and the handler left.

Nigel laughed again, shaking his head. “Well that was something I didn’t expect. I’ll have to buy that picture before we leave.”

A little ticket was given to them before they left so they could do just that. Lee handed it to Nigel. “One for our album?” he chuckled.

“On our wall maybe?” Nigel hummed, and put the ticket into his wallet, taking Lee’s hand after tucking it into his back pocket. 

“When we get our place together.” Lee liked that idea a lot, actually.

“That won't take too long at all, darling. In fact, I can put some men on it and it'll be ready by the time we're done here,” Nigel offered, smiling at his husband to be. 

“Oh?” Lee smiled as they arrived in line for the next ride, a giant RC racer car. “Where will we be living?”

“I want it to be somewhere you like,” Nigel said, knowing he could make a living in his line of work pretty much anywhere. 

“Are you opposed to the US? If I’m cured here soon, I’d like to go back home,” Lee said, honestly.

“Not at all. Bucharest has nothing left for me there,” Nigel answered, looking into his darling’s eyes. “Where in the US? New Orleans?”

“Yeah. Where my wine bar is,” Lee said with a smile, wrapping his arm around Nigel’s, leaning into him.

“Then that’s where we’ll move to, darling. We won’t be here much longer. Just gotta get you to the doc for a check up, and then we can go to our new home. I’ll get some men on it, have them text some options, hm, beautiful?” Nigel kissed Lee’s cheek, moving up the line a little more, waiting it out. 

“We’ve just got one more Cheng visit first, then the doctor, and then… home free, I hope.” Lee was starting to feel better with this treatment, but only time would tell.

“Yeah, one last visit with Miyagi.” Nigel smiled, rubbing Lee’s arm. He had to keep faith it would all work out, which for Nigel was new since he wasn’t a man of that sort of thing. “You’ll be fine, baby. Remember, I meant it when I said I wouldn’t lose you.”

“I know. I’m not worried.” Lee had stopped worrying about himself years ago when kicking the cancer seemed like a long shot. He’d been skirting by until he met Nigel.

“Good, I don’t want you to fucking worry,” Nigel said, wanting to be the one to worry for Lee if there was any that needed to be done. 

Lee kissed Nigel softly as they came to another stop in line. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Baby, you’re that for me too. I’ve never known real fucking happiness like I know it with you. Do you know how fucking much you mean to me? How I’d fight for you?” Nigel had likely said as much before, but he liked to reiterate. “Love you always, gorgeous. My sexy blue eyed elf.”

Lee laughed with that and wrapped himself around Nigel. “I love you, too, Nigel.”


	5. Chapter 5

They spent another day in the park revisiting every ride they liked and then even got a little caricature done of them to take home and frame alongside their photos. Nigel had kept his word and gotten Lee a little stuffed thing--a Pluto plush. Then it was back to the main part of the city, for one last go with Cheng.

“Last time seeing Mister Cheng. Then in a couple more days, we go to the doc. I bet you’re eager right? I know I am.” Nigel took Lee’s hand, kissing it, as he parked in front of the old man’s home. 

“Doctor here or US?” Lee asked, not sure what else Nigel had in mind.

“The sooner the better. I’m thinking here, and Cheng mentioned he had a reference for one. It seems like they know what the fuck they are talking about here, more than in the US,” Nigel answered, already on looking for one in the states for follow ups. “Also, when we leave here today, I have some photos of some houses I’ve got lined up. You can choose the one you like best, hm?”

“Sounds good.” Lee didn’t mind if Nigel did all the foot work on everything, he was easy going and laid back, so long as he had space for his yoga and meditation.

“Then I’ll show you when we’re done here,” Nigel leaned over and kissed Lee, getting out. He jogged around and opened his door, offering his hand chivalrously. 

Lee took Nigel’s hand, letting his soon to be husband lead the way. “I look forward to it.”

“Makes two of us, darling,” Nigel said, and then ushered Lee to the front door. Before he could knock, Cheng opened it, with a large smile on his face, as per usual. 

“Hello. You come in, tea is ready.” 

Lee nodded his head at Cheng and entered the house once more, taking his shoes off at the door, and then followed in. “Tea smells amazing, as usual, Cheng.”

Cheng chuckled, and bowed. “Ah tank you, tank you very much,” he said, watching as Nigel removed his shoes and stayed nearby. “Hello Mister happy Nigel.” 

“Hey there, Mister Miyagi,” Nigel grinned, the two having found a sort of bond. The man was saving his fiance’s life after all. Cheng got their teas, and handed them over, going to get the herbs. 

Lee took his seat and drank his tea slowly, sipping it. “I swear the cure is in the tea.”

“I think it is too, darling,” Nigel said, knowing he had a different blend but it sure seemed to help Lee. “That the case, Cheng?”

“Cure is inside self, tea help, as do herb and meditation. Lee very strong, he fighting for love. For you, and him.” 

Nigel raised a brow, grinning, and looking at Lee to see his reaction to that as he sipped his tea. Lee just raised his brows back at Nigel with a elusive, quirky look.

“For him? Are you sure?” Lee teased, taking another sip. Truth was, it was all for Nigel now.

“What the fuck, darling?” Nigel teased back, winking at Lee as Cheng laughed and shook his head. He’d grown fond of the pair. 

“As if I would decide to live for him,” Lee laughed, eyes sparkling as smoke from his tea curled up into his eyes.

“I just want you to live, angel. Whatever the reason may be, I’m fucking grateful,” Nigel chuckled, but he knew Lee was teasing. He enjoyed his little elf’s spirit, and never wanted it to change. Cheng shook his head yet again, his eyes crinkling at the corners and then began waving the herb around Lee, chanting. 

“Maybe I’m living for Cheng here?” Lee said with a sparkle in his eyes that never left Nigel’s.

“You live for Cheng, as long as you come home with Nigel,” the Romanian barked out, as Cheng patted Lee’s head. 

He put the herb down and then crouched near him. “Okay, you meditate, no more talking for now. I clear you.” 

“No more talking,” Lee said with a look at Nigel, like it was his fault he was talking at all. He set the tea down and folded his legs, closing his eyes, clearing himself mentally.

Nigel grinned to himself and cleared his throat, being quiet as Cheng began doing the reiki and chakra cleansing on Lee. He went through each one, taking longer this time, and finalizing it to insure that it would last for quite a while. Once he was finished, he touched Lee’s shoulder.

“You much better. Cancer is gone, energy clear, but now we move to table.” 

“One last needle poking, hm?” Lee said with a little smile, getting to his feet. He handed his shirt to Nigel, with a little grin.

As Cheng chuckled quietly, Nigel took Lee’s shirt and gave him a playful look, folding it over his forearm as he crossed them next to his chest. 

“You’re too fucking cute for words,” Nigel said, then stopped talking again. Cheng guided Lee to the table, and pulled over the tray with the needles. 

“Do you have any pain? You tell me where it is if you do.” 

“Lower back. I think I threw it out on a few rides,” Lee said with a look up at Nigel as he crossed his arms and rested his chin on his hands.

Cheng gave Nigel a mock scolding look, then touched Lee’s lower back. “We fix now.” 

“Yeah, yeah, blame the fiance,” Nigel grumbled playfully, looking at Lee with love and mirth in his eyes. 

“He forced me on roller coasters, Cheng,” Lee complained with a tease, wiggling his fingers at Nigel.

“Yeah, I was horrible to him. Made him take me to see Pluto,” Nigel snorted, wanting to just go over and grab Lee’s face to kiss him breathless. He didn’t, not wanting to interrupt but he knew he was one lucky son of a bitch to have him. 

“Roller coasters make Cheng loose spring roll before. No more of that,” Cheng said, then all but giggled. He gave a nod then, and started putting in the needles.

Lee chuckled. “These ones were so bad. You might the little kiddie dark rides, Cheng.”

“Cheng better when both feet on ground. I fly with my mind,” the old man said with a smile, then began to chant again, putting in needle after needle. Nigel watched, as he always did, amused and entranced all at once. 

“That’s a much better way to fly,” Lee agreed, having been there and done that too.

“Yes, much better,” Cheng said, humming. After thirty minutes, he finished, and removed the needles. Nigel handed Lee his shirt and helped him up. 

“How are you feeling, darling? Back better and all that?” 

“Yes. I feel great.” Lee put the shirt on and stretched. He’d not felt so… perfect in a long time.

“You look great too,” Nigel hummed and kissed his jaw. He turned to Cheng. 

“It'll be strange not coming way the fuck out here you know?” 

“Strange for me, no see grumpy Nigel and happy Lee. You call and tell me doctor results. Good news.”

“Don't worry Miyagi. You'll hear from us.” Nigel grinned at Lee and pulled out his keys.” Ready, darling?”

“Thank you so much, Cheng,” Lee said and hugged the old man, and then took Nigel’s hand. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Nigel laced his fingers with Lee’s, walking him out after a final goodbye, and their shoes were back on. He got him in the car, and then himself, backing out. “Hungry, beautiful?” 

“I’m starved actually.” Lee buckled in and took Nigel’s hand again. He had a really good feeling.

So did Nigel, which was evident on his face. He was all but beaming. “Same. Let’s get something nice. Really expensive, hm? We need to celebrate.” 

“Such as?” Lee asked, wanting to celebrate with a nice wine, but h also wanted this bill of health to come out _perfect_.

“Well you tell me what your idea of the best meal ever would be, and we’ll make it happen. Wine can come after the visit with the doc later. Or we could just get something simple tonight and wait,” Nigel said, not caring which but he was happy. He wanted Lee to be also--even more than he already was.

“I’d love a big fat steak,” Lee said, with a grin, and squeezed Nigel’s hand. “Be that here or back home.”

“Then a steak it is,” Nigel said, deciding that Lee might want to be back at the hotel instead of out since he just had his last treatment. They could do the restaurant when they were done with everything.

Lee was renewed but exhausted as his body healed and healed. “We can get something from the room service.”

“No, I will order us something better than that, and pick it up, then we’ll take it home, darling,” Nigel offered, wanting Lee to have the very best steak in all of Hong Kong, which wasn’t the hotel room service. They were good, but not good enough. 

“Their steak was okay.” Lee didn’t want Nigel to go through any more trouble, even if he secretly liked it.

“Exactly. It was _okay_. We want the fucking best, blue eyes, hm?” Nigel winked at Lee, at a red light, then took off when it went green. “There’s a place not too far from the hotel. I looked it up while you were getting poked and shit.” 

“Been planning this meal, knowing I’d want steak?” Lee asked, curiously, eyeing Nigel playfully. “Like you know me or something.”

“Didn’t know you’d want steak, but I knew I did, and you seem to like it too,” Nigel chuckled, squeezing Lee’s hand. “Plus the iron and protein is good for you after a treatment I’d imagine.” 

“It is.” Lee laughed, shaking his head. “I was a vegetarian for a while.”

“Yeah I couldn’t go without meat,” Nigel said, rolling down the window to let in some fresh air, the wind wafting around his hair. “What made you change?”

“I missed meat too much,” Lee laughed, reaching to pet some of Nigel’s hair. 

“Couldn’t be without that thick piece of meat, eh?” Nigel snorted, but then let out a sigh as Lee stroked him that way. It felt too good. 

“I never said I went straight,” Lee joked back, teasing as he winked at Nigel.

“I love you, do you know that?” Nigel bellowed, licking his lips when Lee winked at him. 

Lee eyes lit up bright with that and he reached over to grasped Nigel’s crotch. “Don’t worry, I’m never going vegetarian again.”

With a grunt, Nigel gripped the steering wheel, and bit his own lower lip. When he spoke it was rougher, deeper, and with a seductive timber. “Thank the fuckin’ gods there, gorgeous. I’ll always make sure you get your protein.” 

“Got to stay healthy,” Lee murmured, and undid Nigel’s fly, reaching into his pants.

Nigel moved his hips, rutting against Lee’s hand slowly as he drove, his eyes on the road but he watched him from his periphery. “Nothing worse than going without and denying your body what it needs… what it fucking _craves_.” 

Lee licked his lips and then unbuckled, leaning in closer to Nigel, he pulled his dick out and then wrapped his lips around the head, pulling back the foreskin, slowly.

“Oh fuck, gorgeous,” Nigel groaned, placing one hand on Lee’s head, just letting it rest there but not pushing down. It felt so good and he knew he was lucky, for more than just this. 

Humming, Lee licked slowly, root to tip, and then sucked Nigel down, choking on him before coming back up. “God, you taste so good.”

“You _feel_ so fuckin’ good, baby,” Nigel growled out, moving his hips up and down, thumbing around his stretched lips. He felt his orgasm churning in core, his skin hot, and heart racing. 

“Can you hold it or do you want to come?” Lee asked, licking at the precome over Nigel’s tip.

“I’ll come, give you that protein, and then be ready to fuck you again soon enough,” Nigel rasped, his eyes hooded. 

“Again?” Lee laughed, and took Nigel down, squeezing his balls through his pants as he sucked.

“Yeah.. or I could pull over and fuck you now,” Nigel rumbled, growing ever closer to the point of release. Lee really was a star cock sucker. 

Lee chuckled against Nigel; he could wait. He stroked and licked, lathing his tongue over the tip slowly, and then hollowed his cheeks with each pass. Nigel pressed his fingers into Lee’s scalp, the wet noises sucking noises obscene. He loved it. Closer and closer he tetered to the edge of his release, until it became all too much. With a groan of warning, he came, exploding against the back of his fiance’s throat, his cock thickening and throbbing. 

“Fuck, Lee, oh draga!” 

Lee licked the come from Nigel, milking every last drop against his cock, until there was nothing left, and Nigel was all but flaccid. He licked his lips. “Mmm…”

Chest heaving, Nigel let out a breath, and at the last red light, pulled Lee to him for a slow, appreciative kiss. “Goddamn that was fucking perfect. Just like you.” 

Lee saw it that Nigel had done so much for him already, a blow job was the very least he could give in appreciation of it all. “Thanks…” he grinned.

Nigel wouldn’t ever expect that in return for what he did for Lee. He did it all out of his heart, and the fact that he couldn’t be without him. With a smile, he tucked his cock back into his pants, and kissed Lee’s hand. “Thank _you_ , little elf.” 

The thing was, Lee loved to do it. He kissed Nigel again, slowly at the next light. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Nigel flicked his tongue over Lee’s lips, savoring his taste that was mixed with his own. The light turned green, and he took off, almost to the restaurant. 

They arrived and Lee waited in the car while Nigel got the food, and once he did they were headed back to the hotel. Once inside again, lee stripped out of his clothes and into a bathrobe. Better.

Nigel set out their food and got down to his black boxer briefs. He pulled out the chair for Lee then sat down. He'd gotten him some sparkling grape at least, hoping it would work okay with the streak. 

“Smells good right?” 

“Smells amazing. I’m so hungry.” Lee sat down and opened the meal and gasped at the sight of the streak with the mushrooms and butter all over it.

With a pleased grin, Nigel opened his also, the steam rising right into his nose. “Fucking hell,” he rumbled, and opened his silverware. He took a bite, and all but moaned at how it seemed to melt into his mouth. 

Lee cut into his steak and didn’t come up for air until two bites in, groaning. “Okay, well worth the wait.”

“Told you, baby,” Nigel nodded, his cheeks puffed out from the food in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, then wiped his mouth, before swallowing down some beer. 

Lee laughed, drinking some of the juice, and then took another bite. “I could eat this steak forever.”

“You and me fucking both,” Nigel chuckled, and then took a bite of his loaded baked potato. He was glad he’d taken off his pants, so he’d have more room. The Romanian would work it off later. 

Oh, Nigel would. Lee would make sure of that.

Lee sat back to pace himself, gazing at Nigel. As rough as the Romanian was, Lee loved seeing his softer, loving side. “My bear is happy?”

“Very much so, my beautiful little elf,” Nigel crooned, slowing for the moment too. He took a swig of beer and hummed. “How about you, darling? Happy?”

“I am very happy.” Lee smiled over at Nigel and sipped his grape drink with pleased hum.

“You look it baby. I mean you usually are, but you’re sort of fucking glowing right now,” Nigel winked, then dug back in, wanting to finish the steak. It was too good not to.

So did Lee, cutting into his steak once more. “You mean I don’t looked a peekish?” he laughed, he knew he didn’t look exactly healthy before all this.

“That too,” Nigel nodded, chuckling but really, he’d been worried for Lee. He could tell the treatments had to of worked, just by the fact that he did look so much better. 

Lee smiled, even brighter. “I have a really good feeling about Cheng’s work.”

“Miyagi did good, baby. I have that same feeling, honestly,” Nigel smiled once more then stuffed a bit of potato into his mouth, finishing that up. 

Lee finished and then put the lid back on the plate, and set it aside, leaning on the table as he watched Nigel. “I haven’t this energized in a while. I actually want to train to run again.”

“I want you to do all the things you did before, darling,” Nigel said, finishing his with a few more bites, then he put the lid on also. Drinking his beer, he added, “Well maybe not _all_ the fucking things you did before, but you know what I mean, yeah?”

Narrowing his eyes on Nigel, Lee smiled slyly. “I have a fiance now. I can’t _do_ all the things I used to do.”

“I trust you, angel. I just love fucking with you,” Nigel said, enjoying his little double entendre. He winked and downed his beer. 

“I love you _fucking_ me,” Lee whispered, and moved over into Nigel’s lap.

Nigel palmed up Lee’s back, to his nape, where he pulled him closer to kiss him slowly. His cock was half hard, and he pressed it up into his fiance’s robe covered ass. “Glad to know that, gorgeous, because I’m giving serious fucking thought to taking you into the bedroom right now.” 

Lee moaned softly into the kiss, rolling his hips down on Nigel’s, bare under the robe. “I might just let you.”

Each time with Lee was like the first, and Nigel slipped his hands under Lee’s robe to grasp the soft swell of his ass. He held firmly, and stood up, walking his fiance back towards the room. “Beware what you wish for gorgeous. Daddy’s still hungry.” 

“Beware?” Lee laughed and kissed Nigel heatedly on the mouth, tongue searching for Nigel’s. “I’m not scared of you.”

Nigel pressed Lee against the wall once inside the bedroom, kissing him eagerly. He swirled his tongue with his fiance’s laving the muscles together before finally collapsing onto the bed, rutting against his ass. “Good, I don’t want you to be.” 

Lee pushed Nigel over and crawled over him, shedding the robe and biting at Nigel’s nipples. “Big scary gangster bear… brought to his knees by an elf.”

With a half chuckle, half moan, Nigel moved his arms around, not bumping Lee, to remove his boxer briefs. “Only by you, my sexy fucking elf. I’ll go down gladly for you.” 

Lee took the boxers and tossed them, moving down Nigel’s body slowly, kissing over mounds of hair to his belly, biting at his hips. “I know you would. Makes me sort of like your kryptonite.”

“Now I’m superman, or superbear?” Nigel laughed, since Lee mentioned the bear aspect before. He growled at the feel of his fiance’s teeth on him, palming the back of his head as his thighs spread. “But yeah, you could say that. You are that, but also a strength. A reason to love this shit world.”

Lee smiled against Nigel’s cock as he licked it once, and then moved down to his balls, lapping at them. “That why you’re keeping me alive?”

“Because you deserve to be. Because you’re a good person, not like me. Mostly, because I love you so much,” Nigel managed to say and then grunted. “Now… why don’t you ride my cock, or sit on my face, either one, hm?” 

Taking his time, Lee just teasingly narrowed his eyes at Nigel and sucked one of his balls into his mouth, and reached one hand out for the lube. He’d get to riding Nigel in a second. Nigel wasn’t in a hurry, not really, he just loved dirty talk. Without a word he closed his eyes, handing Lee the lube. He trusted him to do whatever he wanted. With a moan he opened them back up, grinning at his beauty. 

Licking Nigel’s balls, Lee licked up to Nigel’s cock, and began to suck him down, lubing him with his spit for now, tongue swirling around the tip, teasingly.

“Fuckin…” Nigel trailed off, groaning and grunting, watching Lee tease his cock. He growled, snarling playfully, thumbing over Lee’s cheek. “Baby…” 

Lee writhed against the bed at the name, loving every time that Nigel called him something like that. He took the lube and pressed two fingers worth into his own ass, stretching himself as he laved Nigel’s cock with his own spit.

“Goddamn, you’re too perfect for words,” Nigel rumbled, watching Lee, and listening to those sounds as he was sucked off. He was glad he had come earlier, because if not he would’ve been exploding then and there at the debauched scene. 

Lee grinned, pulling off, and put himself over Nigel, easing down on his cock, spreading the lube from his fingers over Nigel’s chest hair as his hands grabbed at his pecs. “Fuck, so are you.”

Nigel tugged Lee down, chest to chest then and kissed him hungrily, heatedly, slowly moving his cock in and out of his fiance’s remarkable ass. “Love you, love you so fucking much,” he murmured, making love more than fucking right now. 

“Love you-” Lee managed, taking long, drawn out pushes of his hips down into Nigel, feeling every vein and curve of his cock inch into his ridge of his own ass.

“Fuck-” Nigel groaned, moving in time with Lee, their bodies coming together seamlessly, and fluidly, like it was obvious that they were attuned to one another. He licked back into his mouth, his tongue seeking and needy. 

Lee’s forearms rested just above Nigel’s shoulders, holding him up as they kissed, rocking in time with each other, for once not in a frenzy to come, but to enjoy their conjoining, melting together as one. Nigel slid his hands down Lee’s back, cupping his ass and pressed there, kneading, as he moaned roughly, biting at his lips; their hearts beat together, the soft sound of skin slapping echoing in the room.

Rolling to the side, Lee wrapped his legs around Nigel’s hips, keeping them connected as he hitched them up, gazing up into Nigel’s eyes now, his own blue ones bright against the his sweaty, flushed skin. Nigel felt a fierce love, a fire, as he looked into Lee’s eyes. He held his face with one hand as the other caressed his leg, his pace increasing a little. 

“Fucking beautiful…” 

The heat swelled in Lee’s core, spreading out quickly to the backs of his thighs and down toward his balls. He tensed, anticipating the impending orgasm that wrought through him. “Nigel-”

“Lee-” Nigel groaned, kissing his darling as he neared his own release. He wouldn’t though, not until his beautiful elf came first. It was important that he did. The Romanian went faster, angling so he could tape the pleasure nub deep inside him. “You feel so good. So fucking tight, and warm…”

Squeezing around Nigel, Lee convulsed and came, spurting out against his stomach and chest, hot and heavy, writhing under his fiance. “Oh fuck, fuck…”

With a growl, Nigel whipped his hips faster, thrusting until he felt his orgasm boil, and explode out. He coated the inside of Lee’s ass, his muscles tensing as he kissed his darling romantically, and intensely. Taking a breath, he stroked his cheek, smiling. “God that was fucking incredible.”

When they did it like this, with the love they shared, everything felt perfectly in place, right in the world. Lee wrapped himself around Nigel as they kissed, catching their breaths. “It was. Always is.”

“Can’t deny that,” Nigel huffed, and then kissed Lee once more. He felt good, full, and sated in every way but mostly, he had the love of his life in his arms. “Sometimes being with you feels like a fucking dream. Like I’ll wake up or some shit.” 

“If it is, we’re sharing it together,” Lee whispered, against Nigel’s mouth, not once letting loose of his grip, afraid that, maybe, Nigel would slip away.

There was no way Nigel would ever be pried from the hands on of the one he loved. Proving this, he suckled Lee’s lower lip, wrapping both arms around him tightly as he spoke. “Then I hope if we are sharing it together, we never fucking wake.” 

***

It was the morning of the big doctor’s appointment, and Nigel was puffing on the vape kit he bought, after getting dressed. He had on a cream short sleeve shirt, gold chain and silver bracelet--he didn’t give a fuck about mixing the metals--as well as his boots, and black slacks. Walking up behind Lee, he kissed the nape of his neck, arms going around his middle as he eyed him lovingly in the mirror. 

“We’ll get this over with, then leave. Next stop will be NOLA, where we can get moved into the house you selected last night, darling. Sound good?”

Lee had on one of his old man sweaters he loved, but it was comfortable. His jeans were just the right amount of tight, where he knew Nigel would never be able to take his eyes off him. “Sounds great.”

His fiance could be in a potato sack and Nigel would find him irresistible. “This sweater makes me want to just take you to bed and squeeze on you,” he said, grinning at him, and kissing Lee’s jaw, “and these jeans make me want to fuck you into next year. That’ll have to wait though.” 

“Squeeze on me?” Lee laughed, and turned around, hugging Nigel around his shoulders. “It will have to wait. We have a very important date.”

“And we can’t be late,” Nigel winked, and leaned in to kiss Lee. “But yeah, squeeze on you, feel you up through this worn out sweater. You are so fucking soft with it on. Like cotton and fluff or solid muscle.” 

“I’m what?” Lee laughed harder and kissed Nigel for that again, shaking his head. “You can do whatever you want on me later.”

“Soft and firm, all at fucking once,” Nigel laughed, and thumbed over Lee’s beard. “I’ll take you up on that, believe it, but let’s get going, hm, beautiful?” 

“Yeah.” Lee kissed the side of Nigel’s mouth once and then took his hand, ready to go. From the appointment they were head to the airport, thankfully.

With the bags in one hand, Nigel lead Lee out, to the car. He’d checked out already by phone, so they were good to go. He got their luggage in the trunk, and opened the door for his fiance, getting in next. After buckling up, he started the engine and back out to head to the doctor. It didn’t take too long to get there, and once they were, he parked, and killed the engine, getting out, and once more opening Lee’s door, offering his hand. 

“The moment of fucking truth awaits us, blue eyes.” 

“Only good news.” Lee took Nigel’s hand and they walked in, signed in at the desk and were told to wait.

“Yeah, baby, it’ll be great news,” Nigel said, once they sat down to wait. He laced fingers with Lee, a bit impatient for them to be called back but he was calm on the outside. 

Lee didn’t offer anything else to that. If it was bad news, well, they were no less for it, and he’s start up another treatment. He squeezed Nigel’s hand, leaning against his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nigel said, and kissed Lee’s jaw, not wanting to think about if it was bad news. They sat there, holding one another, and waited, until finally the nurse opened the door. “Mister Fallon? The doctor will see you now. If you both will please follow me?”

Lee nodded, standing once more, and following the nurse with Nigel at his side. Once in the room, he dressed down into a gown for a full physical and work up. Nigel sat down, after tying the back of the gown for Lee so his ass wasn’t showing, and rubbed his jaw. 

“Not much longer now.” 

Someone came in and took some blood samples, and then left. Then Lee was taken for an x-ray, an MRI, too, just to be sure everything was coming back perfect. They checked everything. Finally, they had to wait.

“You okay?” Nigel asked, just wanting to be sure. He was protective of the man he loved so much. Even if Lee seemed better, he couldn’t help it. “Just making sure, darling.”

“Yeah, just… I want to know so we can go home and start our lives together.” Lee whispered, kissing Nigel’s jaw.

“I want that more than anything, beautiful,” Nigel murmured, nuzzling Lee, and wrapping strong arms around him. 

A knock came and doctor let himself in, sitting down near Lee and Nigel, but not intruding. He lit up the scans and x-rays, to show Lee. “Everything looks… great, Mr. Fallon. Your blood work is well on the way what we expect to see in someone with no cancer cells at all. All the tumors you once had according the scans you’ve given us, are gone or shrinking. I’d say, whatever you’re doing, keep doing it. Cheng has performed miracles before, this looks promising.”

Nigel stood up and whooped, offering his hand to the doctor. “Fucking buying Cheng a new house if he wants. Thank the fucking Gods and thank you doc!” Leaning over he hugged Lee. “It worked, baby. It fucking worked!” 

The doctor shook both their hands and left. Lee started to dress again once Nigel let him go, and then kissed him. “It did. I mean, he said we have to work at it a little more, but it’s basically gone.”

“Yeah, baby, and we will, that’s great. I’m so fucking happy. We are going to celebrate when we get back to the states, hm? In any way you want too.” Nigel kissed Lee once more, his heart full of utter bliss. He’d mail Cheng a big check when he got back. 

“Yeah. One day of wine drinking won’t kill me, right?” Lee laughed, getting his shoes back on, all set to go. “Let’s get out of here.”

Nigel snorted, though he did worry if it would harm Lee. They could talk about that later. He pulled out the keys, and offered Lee his hand. “Let’s go baby. Just let me pay and we’re gone.” 

Lee took his hand and hugged his arm as they walked out, to the desk to finish up. Once they were done, back to the the rental car they went, and toward the airport.

“Can’t wait to see you in those yoga pants, being all flexible and shit in our home,” Nigel commented, taking a puff of his vape as they pulled into the airport parking. “More than anything, I’m just eager to get you home, and to marry you, darling. I love you, till death do us fucking part…and actually, not even then.”

“We’re going to be bound by souls?” Lee asked, getting his bag from the back, ready for when they parked. “I can’t wait either.”

“You may or may not know that that stuff normally isn’t my thing,” Nigel said, parking the car and turning off the engine, “but after what I saw with you and Miyagi? There’s something fucking to it. Yeah, I want our souls bound, and everything, all our parts.”

“We can do that. I’d like that.” Lee got out and slung his pack over his shoulder, full of a lot more energy now than he had when he got here.

Nigel never thought he’d say anything about fucking souls and shit, but when it came to Lee, he needed to have all of it, all of him, always. “Yeah? I’m glad baby, really fucking happy.” 

“I’m sure I can find someone back home to do that for us.” Lee waited for Nigel to get his bag, hand out for him. Nigel grabbed it, then took Lee’s hand with a nod, ready to get on the plane.

“I’ll let you set that up then, angel. Want to grab a snack before we get on? Once we pass security and all that nonsense?”

“Yeah. See what garbage we can stuff into yourself before our long ass flight?” Lee canted his head thoughtfully at Nigel.

“I’m all for it, yeah,” Nigel laughed, and leaned over kiss Lee as they walked. He went inside with Lee, up to the counter. 

They checked in, Nigel checked his bag, and Lee claimed his a carry on, small enough. They were moved through to Chinese security, where Lee removed his shoes and set his bag on the belt. Nigel did the same and once they made it through, he put them back on, taking Lee’s hand once they were both ready.

“So what are you in the mood for? We have about thirty minutes.”

“I’m tired of chinese food,” Lee laughed, under his breath. “Sandwich or something is fine.”

“That makes two of us,” Nigel bellowed, and lead Lee over to a sub shop that was thankfully there at the airport. “How about it, darling? Footlong or an inch?” He winked at Lee. 

“They make inch sandwiches?” Lee prodded with a smirk. “Six would be just fine… for now.”

Nigel smirked back, licking his lips, and then nodded, walking up to the counter with Lee. “For now then.”

“I’ll get my foot long later.” Lee bumped Nigel’s shoulders. He ordered the veggie sandwich, light mayo, extra mustard.

“Yes, that you will, my blue eyed elf.” Nigel hummed, and kissed Lee’s cheek, ordering a six inch also, cold cut trio with all trimmings. He got some chips, and a mountain dew, then paid for it all. 

Lee got water with his and took their sandwiches to sit down near the terminal. “I can’t wait to go home. The smog here is ridiculous.”

“It’s pretty bad, yeah,” Nigel agreed, sitting down and opening his sandwich. He took a big bite, sharp fangs tearing through the toasted bread. When he swallowed, he chugged his drink. “I’m ready to get home with you too, darling. We need to get your stuff from your other place too.”

“I don’t have a lot in my flat in San Francisco,” Lee shrugged. “I can get someone to pack it up and ship it.”

“Someone like who?” Nigel asked, taking another bite, then sipping more of his drink. “I mean I know people too, all over.” 

“I make friends everywhere I go,” Lee said with a big bite of his sandwich, and rubbed Nigel’s thigh soothingly.

It still wasn’t a direct answer, but Nigel took another bite to keep himself from saying as much. He nodded instead, and placed his hand over Lee’s squeezing. “We’ll work it out, darling. Why don’t you text me the address there, and I’ll see what I can do, hm?” 

Raising a brow, Lee looked over at Nigel as he finished his sandwich, hungrier than he expected. “Okay. It’s not a big deal. I have a friend, she’d be happy to get it done for me.”

“She? Oh, alright, darling. Sure, if she doesn’t mind. I’ll pay her,” Nigel offered, happy it was a woman. He finished his sandwich, and his chips, downing his soda. He couldn’t help his jealousy.

“Yes, she.” Lee pecked Nigel’s cheek with a sigh. “You have to learn to trust me.”

“I trust you, darling. It’s the other fuckers out there I don’t trust, you know?” Nigel turned and cupped Lee’s jaw. “I’ve been around, seen shit. There’s a lot of assholes out there that would just love a beautiful angel like you.” 

“Yeah. I know. I know a few assholes, but I’m not as delicate as you think.” Lee leaned into Nigel’s palm, smiling at him wholesomely, a good ruse for someone as not so innocent as Lee.

“I don’t think you’re delicate--anyone who can beat what you just did is strong as fuck. Oh, and I know you’re not really an _angel_ , my naughty fucking _minx_ ,” Nigel chuckled, and leaned in to kiss Lee. “I just don’t like the idea of any man that isn’t me, helping you move.”

“You know, gay men can have male friends without anything being attached,” Lee whispered against Nigel’s mouth. “Besides, you’re the only one I have eyes for now.”

“I know that,” Nigel said, sighing then kissing Lee deeper. He would have handled his own issues, so he didn’t end up running Lee off like he’d done in previous relationships. “I love you, baby. I’ll work on it. Promise.” 

“Okay. In the meantime, I’ll get Jane to handle it, okay?” Lee pecked at Nigel’s mouth three times. “I promise she’s only a friend,” he teased.

Nigel shook his head, amused, but then nodded. “Good. That’s better for us all, hm?” He stroked Lee’s cheek then stood, dumping the trash and then offered him his hand. “Let’s get to it, gorgeous.” 

Lee gathered his pack and slung it over his shoulder, walking with Nigel to get in line with the plan, passes and boarding all in one hand. “Home we go.”

“Yeah, baby, home. I can’t fucking wait to share my life with you,” Nigel said, holding out his hand to help Lee with something if he wanted. 

Lee only had his bag, and he was fine, but let Nigel take it anyway since it helped him feel needed. “Me either.”

After a few minutes they were boarded, and they got on the plane, sitting in their seats once the bag was placed overhead. Nigel buckled up and lolled his head back. “Not long now, darling, and this is only the fucking beginning of our new lives together.”

Lee smiled over at Nigel as he got situated and snuggled in next to him. “I’m glad we’re flying back together.”

“Me too, baby,” Nigel smiled and took his hand, kissing it. The pilot came on and announced himself, then the stewardess, just before the plane took off into the sky towards what would be their new life together. Nigel felt like they could face anything, since Lee had beaten cancer, as far as he was concerned. 


End file.
